Home
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Slight AU, Ratchet's parents and Alister alive! Ratchet's heart burns with the need to know: are there really other Lombaxes out there? Did Tachyon lie to him, are his parents alive? Now, with his best friend Clank, Ratchet travels into the dimension to which his race fled. But what will happen, Ratchet being a young Lombax who knows nothing about his people? Will he be accepted?
1. Chapter 1: Making Choices

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first attempt at a Ratchet and Clank fanfiction! This is supposed to be right after Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction, and it's slightly AU because in this, Ratchet's parents are alive, and Alister was not banished and so he is with all the other Lombaxes in the other dimension (which Ratchet and Clank are going to using the Dimensionator ;D). This will contain some spoilers from the games, so just warning you now!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue, and if you have any ideas for the name of Ratchet's mom/Ratchet's parents' personalities!**

**My Disclaimer is on my profile, but I'll put one here just in case! I don't own the Ratchet and Clank series, and nothing in it! I only own OCs (no clue if there's gonna be any in here even) and the idea for this storyline!**

**Thanks, and please enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet stared quietly at the Dimensionator.

He was safe now, as was the universe again. His friends were all safe...And yet he didn't feel quite as much joy as he should.

For years, he had been completely alone. Before Clank had even come along, he'd been alone for ages. To think, somewhere out there...Somewhere out there, there were other Lombaxes!

But he had stayed, even when given the chance. Perhaps he was crazy, or perhaps he was simply too kind hearted for his own good, all he knew was that now...Now another chance was in his hands.

"Ratchet."

The young Lombax jumped in surprise, looking away from the device in his hands, gaze falling on his best friend, Clank.

"Huh?"

The small robot tilted his head, seeming concerned.

"You seem to be distracted. Is something wrong?"

Ratchet smiled half-heartedly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay, Clank."

Clank paused, looking at the Dimensionator, then back to Ratchet.

"You cannot decide if you wish to stay, or go to the other dimension where the Lombaxes are."

It was more of a statement than a question. Ratchet couldn't help but laugh slightly, his friend knew him better than he knew himself.

"You got me."

The little robot padded over, sitting beside Ratchet. The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a time, neither saying a word, until Ratchet finally spoke.

"What do you think I should do?"

Clank turned his gaze to Ratchet.

"I believe that the choice, in the end, is yours."

Emerald eyes flickered down.

"But...But what if I make the wrong choice? I can't risk never seeing you again, Clank, you're my best friend. You're the one person that's actually been there for me."

"It is because," Clank smiled slightly, "No one else know's how to tolerate your reckless antics."

Ratchet ducked his head, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." The Lombax then became solemn once more. "But still, you're my best friend. And you're really smart too, so...So I_ really_ would like some input here."

There was another split second of silence, in which Clank inspected his friend. The young Lombax was staring at the Dimensionator, fingers curled around the cold, metal device. His feline-like ears were drooped low, showing he felt truly lost. Bright green eyes, usually so sharp and sure, instead shown with sadness and indecisiveness. Tachyon had said his father was dead, but that...That just didn't sound right. He didn't know why, but Ratchet's instincts told him that it was a lie. And usually, his instincts weren't wrong. It would make sense, someone as proud as Tachyon lying to save his dignity.

But he was too scared to go on his own. To...To be alone again...

Ratchet knew it was unhealthy to be so dependent on his best friend, but before Clank, he'd been all alone, just so _alone_-

"Wherever you go, Ratchet, I will follow."

The Lombax blinked, eyes flashing up in alarm.

"R...Really?"

Clank nodded.

"Of course. Someone must ensure you remain out of trouble."

A surprised laugh left the young male, and Clank joined in the laughter. After a moment, the fit of laughter faded away, leaving a companionable hush between them.

Ratchet looked back to the device in his hands, deep in thought.

A universe...Where he wouldn't be alone. But would he really be accepted? He had lived for so long in this dimension...He knew nothing about his own kind, not even the language.

Ratchet's cheeks burned slightly with embarrassment, but he quickly dismissed it. If he wanted to go...Then shouldn't he?

"Ratchet?"

"Let's try it." The Lombax looked at the small robot, who was staring back. "Let's try and meet the other Lombaxes."

Clank smiled, inclining his head.

"Alright."

The two of them stood, Ratchet carefully holding the Dimensionator as he moved a safe distance from any cliff edge, his friend following. He then carefully placed the helmet on his head, careful of his sensitive ears. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and looked straight ahead, gaze determined.

"Dimensionator! Find the Lombaxes!"

He pulled the wiry cord, and there was the whir of machinery before an odd portal opened. It looked clear, but rippled, like the surface of a pond, and its edges glowed blue.

Ratchet glanced at Clank nervously, and the little robot smiled encouragingly in return. And so, steeling his nerves, Ratchet stepped through.

His mind immediately began to spin, and he felt dizzy, _nauseous_. It felt like his brain was being ripped apart, and his body felt like it was being pulled in all directions. His heart pounded against his ribs, he felt like he would explode-!

But...Then it all stopped. The spinning, the pulling, it was all just...Gone.

Ratchet fell to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing roughly, ripping off the Dimensionator. It clattered away, but was quickly grabbed by Clank, who looked at his friend in concern.

"Ratchet?"

The young Lombax didn't reply for a moment, breathing labored, heart hammering. He coughed roughly a few times more, trying to drag air into his lungs, to calm his churning stomach. He could feel dust, dirt and sand under his fingers, feel a warm breeze blow past his twitching ears, and his sensitive nose could catch a scent that felt so familiar, but also so..._Alien_.

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

Emerald eyes flickered up, and Ratchet managed a shaky smile.

"Y-yeah, I...I just need a second."

Clank nodded, watching quietly as his Lombax friend slowly sat up, resting back on his heels and rubbing at his head.

"Ugh, ow. Not a big fan of inter-dimensional travel now..."

Clank smiled slightly, moving over. He activated Ratchet's Manifester, storing the Dimensionator safely in it among the Lombax's weapons.

"And you are surprised that traveling from dimension to dimension is uncomfortable?"

Ratchet sent him a half-hearted glare.

"Have a little sympathy, would'ja?" He complained, an ear flicking back in irritation.

Clank only chuckled, and Ratchet instead turned his focus onto examining their surroundings.

It was dawn, a warm golden sun only just starting to rise above distant mountains. The light cast shades of gold, red, orange and pink across the sky, though those colors were slowly fading to light blue. Around them, there were scattered trees and other plant life, poking through the sand and pebbles. Some patches of grass breached the dusty ground, and when Ratchet reached forward and brushed his fingers across the green blades, they were cold from the recently gone chill of nighttime.

In the distance, Ratchet could see a city, protected by high walls.

"Wow...Finding the other Lombaxes might be easier than I thought it'd be."

Clank shook his head.

"When has anything ever been easy?"

Ratchet offered a sheepish grin, thin shoulders lifting in a shrug.

"Well, either way," He said, standing. "We should go there. We can't stay out here. C'mon."

The Lombax helped Clank up onto his back, where the little robot shifted into a compact form. With his friend secure, Ratchet started off towards the walled city.

"It looks pretty much impossible to get in." He commented. "But I think I see a way past the walls. Your systems still working after dimension hopping?"

"My systems are all optimal." Clank confirmed, his voice soothing to Ratchet, who's heart was pounding as hard as a hammer. He felt nervous, far more nervous than he had ever been. Even when he'd been chased after by Tachyon, he hadn't felt _this_ scared.

Would his people accept him? Ratchet didn't even know his real name, let alone _anything_ about his people's tradition and history. He didn't know if he could do this...

"Ratchet?"

The young male jolted slightly, eyes lighting up as he came back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You have stopped. Is something wrong?"

Ratchet blinked, realizing that he had, in fact, stopped walking. His tail was lashing about anxiously behind him, and his fur was on end.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Clank. Just thinking."

He felt his friend shift a bit.

"You are worried?"

Ratchet shrugged, continuing his trek towards the city.

"Just a bit." He admitted, ears swiveling about as he listened to their surroundings.

"Why?"

The Lombax sighed.

"Because...Just because."

"You are anxious that you will not be accepted." Clank stated more than asked.

Ratchet laughed half-heartedly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes." Clank replied. "But I don't believe there is any need to worry. From history records, I can determine that the Lombax race is not only honorable but can be very kind."

"But a Lombax who can't even _speak_ his native language? I mean that...That's just..."

"I agree that it seems odd, but the reasons as to why you do not know about your own race is valid. Any flaws you may have, I believe, are easily overwritten by your many triumphs."

Ratchet smiled slowly, tail settling and ears relaxing.

"Yeah, I...I guess you're right."

"I am rarely wrong."

Ratchet laughed, lightly jostling the little robot.

"Now you're just beefing up your ego!" He accused playfully.

"Perhaps, e-he-he-he-he." The little mechanical being laughed.

Ratchet rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He was glad to have his best friend with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Past The Wall

**Hey! So, first of all, thank you to those of you who reviewed, faved and followed my story so far! I'm glad people are liking it!**

**So in this chapter, Ratchet may seem a tiny but OOC at the end of this chap, but here's what I'm thinking: This is set DIRECTLY AFTER Ratchet defeats Tachyon, like, immediately after! So Ratchet is no doubt exhausted after his adventure where I'm sure he had little rest and got no proper nutrition! This would put him in a tough position where he's trying to keep himself moving, but just can't, which is why he acts like he does at the end of this chap!**

**Disclaimer's on my profile!**

**Please review and let me know if you like this story, and if you have any ideas! I need help coming up with a name for Ratchet's mom, and for the persona of Ratchet's parents! Also, if you have any ideas for 'Lombax traditions', I'd love to hear, because later Ratchet's gonna be learning what it is to be a Lombax! XD**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet ran his hands carefully over the sturdy wall that surrounded the city. Now and then, he'd lightly rap his knuckles against the metal, listening intently, hoping for a hollow sound that would indicate a hidden vent shaft. Past the walls, he could hear the sounds of people starting their days, and his heart lept into his throat. He was so close to meeting others of his race...

The young Lombax gave a crow of triumph when he finally heard a hollow echoing that followed his knocking.

"Found'ja!"

Finding the edges of a panel, Ratchet tugged with all his might. He yelped, stumbling when the panel popped free.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to sneak into the city rather than try going through the gates?"

Ratchet paused, glancing back in Clank's general direction.

"Do you _seriously_ think that I'd go unnoticed? I'm a total stranger here, just like you. At least this way we have more of a fighting chance."

Clank sighed, shaking his head to himself. Honestly, Ratchet couldn't resist trouble.

Ratchet crouched down, managing to squirm his way into the ventilation shaft. It was slightly cold, but his fur provided sufficient warmth.

"Clank," Ratchet said, voice hushed, worried his voice would echo and be heard. "Can you get a good scan of the city?"

"I cannot. There is an invisible digi-sheild that is jamming my systems."

"Great." Ratchet muttered to himself. That meant his Manifester would likely not work either, leaving him armed only with his wrench. He glanced at his grind boots, and sighed in relief. At least those worked, not needing anything other then electromagnets and stabilizers. If they worked on more complicated systems, then that would be another story.

They came to a grate, and Ratchet peered out.

The vent seemed to be in an alleyway, for Ratchet couldn't see much between two tall walls on either side. He could, however, see a well lit pedestrian roadway. No one was on it at the moment, early as it was.

"Looks like it's clear." The Lombax told his friend over his shoulder, working on removing the grate.

"Be careful, Ratchet." Clank warned. "If you create too much noise, you will alert any patrolling law enforcement."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." Ratchet mumbled absentmindedly as he pried the grate loose and set it aside. "Let's get out of here, my tail's cramping up."

Crawling out, Ratchet straightened with a relieved sigh, stretching his arms and back, ears flattening close to his head as he groaned.

"Ah, much better. Alright, let's get moving."

The young Lombax quickly ran to a gutter drain, climbing up it nimbly to the flat rooftop of the building and going to the edge, kneeling down to keep out of sight but still see the city.

His mouth fell, and he openly gaped in awe.

This place...Was _amazing_. So much tech! He had heard that Lombaxes were the best engineers, but now Ratchet had actual proof!

Buildings stood all around, tall and short, each made of stone and metal, a magnificent blend of organic and non-organic matter. He could see tech running through them, working everything from lights to vidscreens, probably even to the water that ran through them, it was amazing!

He could see the occasional ship, small in size and very fast, leaving and entering the city. Now and then, there would be a larger ship, a trader transport, no doubt bringing in supplies from outside the walls that protected the city.

"Wow..."

"Ratchet?"

"Clank," Ratchet laughed out, sounding almost incredulous. "This place is _awesome_!"

"Ratchet, I cannot see anything at the moment."

Ratchet laughed, reaching back and helping Clank down. The little robot stood beside the Lombax, looking out over the city.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ratchet breathed in awe, emerald eyes lit up with joy.

Clank nodded.

"It seems to be far ahead of its time. Rather impressive."

Ratchet beamed, proud of his race's accomplishments. Despite being forced to leave their home by Tachyon, they had remained strong.

"Look, Ratchet."

The young male blinked, looking at Clank in confusion before turning to where the little robot was pointing.

An armored figure was walking down the street at a leisurely pace, a blaster in their hands. Ratchet felt his anxiety spring back up into his chest as he saw another Lombax for the first time.

The Lombax man had pale yellow fur, a couple of shade's lighter than Ratchet's own. Dark brown stripes were on each ear, a sharp contrast even in the dim lighting. The man looked to be older than Ratchet. Maybe forty standard years? But from what Ratchet heard, Lombaxes had a long lifespan, so this other Lombax was still technically a young adult.

That was depressing, Ratchet mused. He was eighteen but he was technically still a teen.

Wow.

Ratchet shook those thoughts from his mind, returning to examining the other Lombax.

He was armored well. Sharp amber eyes looked around, searching for trouble. He was likely law enforcement or military.

Ratchet gasped, ducking into hiding with Clank when the older Lombax turned to look up.

A long moment, then the Lombax moved on. Ratchet peeked over the edge, waiting until the male turned onto another street.

"That was close." Ratchet mumbled, now far more tense. "C'mon, let's get somewhere safe."

Once Clank was in place on his back, Ratchet took off, going from roof-to-roof. He kept his eyes open, and was ready for any sort of attack. Clank, too, was wary, watching Ratchet's back.

The sun began to rise higher into the sky, and bellow, the city began to wake. Windows lit up as lights were turned on inside. Ratchet didn't want to miss anything, wanted to see and learn as much as he could from afar, and so he found a good place to hide: a tall ventilation unit that stuck out of a roof. Ratchet hunkered down behind it, peering out secretively.

Soon, people, _Lombaxes_, began to take to the streets. Ratchet's expression softened, longing in his bright green eyes. How many times had he dreamed of this? Of meeting others like him? Too many times to count.

Each Lombax was different. Some had white fur, others had brown, and even more had varying hues of red, orange and gold. Now and then, Ratchet would even see one with black fur. There were eyes of blue, silver, gold, green, brown, _ever__y_ color. It was amazing to see.

And then there were the children! Lombaxes as short as Clank, with little joyous voices that exclaimed and laughed with such sweet tones that made it impossible to not smile.

"Ratchet..."

A yellow furred ear flicked back in irritation and Ratchet waved a dismissive hand.

"Not now Clank."

"_Ratchet_."

The young Lombax groaned, looking back.

"_What_?"

And then he froze when he found a blaster...

Pointed right. At. _Him_.

Ratchet whipped around, eyes wide as he stumbled back, finding his eyes meeting another's.

A tall Lombax of about seventy standard years (nearly middle age in Lombax terms, looking nothing like other races at such an age) stood there, dark blue eyes hard as steel.

"You are not supposed to be up here." The older Lombax stated, voice strong. "Show me your identification card."

Ratchet couldn't hide his confusion.

"My what?"

The older man's eyes narrowed, his light brown fur raising on end, a low rumbling growl leaving him as his lips parted, revealing sharp teeth.

"On your knees, hands on your head!" He ordered. Ratchet gulped, eyes flickering away, searching for escape. "I said on your knees!"

Ratchet, forming a plan, grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, mister, but I'm not too big on following orders."

With a two fingered salute, the younger Lombax jumped over the other, activating his grind boots before landing on a nearby pipe that led to a whole system.

Ratchet yelped, ducking slightly when he was shot at (though his fear minimized when he realized they weren't deadly bolts, only stun shots). Ratchet hastened his escape, ignoring the yelling of the soldier he had left to eat his dust.

"Alright, Ratchet." He muttered to himself. "Just pretend your back home, just a casual grind rail course."

His ears perked up when he heard yelling, and he looked back, finding himself being pursued by a second soldier.

"Ah great." Ratchet groaned. "Great first impression to make, way-to-go, Ratchet!"

"Please focus." Clank interjected, stopping his friends' self-berating.

Ratchet grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Clank."

He could hear commotion in the street's bellow. No doubt the whole city now knew of his presence now, just _perfect_.

Ah, sarcasm. Had to love it.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" He asked over his shoulder, gulping when he saw that now two soldiers were following them (though if this had been any other situation, he would've admired how good they were with grind boots).

"This, at the moment, is the best solution."

"You mean running around until we get stunned?" Ratchet asked, deadpanned.

"Yes. I will inform you when I find a better solution."

Ratchet sighed, but didn't reply, too busy searching for a new path because soon, he was bound to run out of railing and pipes.

"How many are on my tail here?" He asked, mind going a thousand miles a second.

"So far there are three on the railings, and a full squad bellow on the ground."

Ratchet groaned.

"Great. Hold on, I'm getting us to lower ground."

"You would rather face an entire squad?" Clank asked, confused.

"I can move faster on the ground than up here." Ratchet explained shortly, gaze now determined. "Keep me updated on how many are following us."

Clank grimaced, but, believing in his friend, nodded.

"Very well."

Ratchet braced himself, then jumped down from the pipe. The moment he hit the ground, he tucked into a roll before quickly coming back onto his feet and bolting.

His feet thudded against the ground, but the only thing the young Lombax could hear was his blood pounding in his veins and his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. His instincts, ingrained in him when he was young and surviving alone, kicked in, and adrenaline surged through him. He had to get away, had to get to safety-

Wow. Running away from his own kind. This was not how he'd imagined things.

"Ratchet, you must focus!"

Clank's voice effectively brought Ratchet out of his thoughts. Lips setting into a thin line, his determination grew and his pace increased. The young Lombax nimbly weaved around the growing crowds of civilians, ignoring the yells for him to 'slow down' and to 'stop' (he obviously wasn't about to do either).

"Two squads are now following us Ratchet." Clank informed. "May I suggest we find a new route of escape?"

Ratchet grimaced.

"If you've got any ideas of where to even go, I'm all ears."

Nothing but silence, showing even Clank wasn't sure.

Ratchet yelped when up ahead a third squad appeared, aiming at him, and the young Lombax quickly turned down a side alleyway, cussing under his breath as he continued to run. How long could he keep this up? While his stamina was good after years of surviving, he couldn't run forever. He would get tired eventually. His mind hurried, searching for a plan.

A stun bolt whizzed past his ear, so close that Ratchet could hear the static crackling inside the bolt. His emerald eyes dialated in fear and he did the only thing his scared, weary mind could think of. He ducked into a deep crack in the wall of a building, too thin for anyone else to enter, and deep enough for no one to reach him. Ratchet pressed back, obviously scared with how his ears were flat against his head and how his tail lashed about. Clank squirmed a bit, trying to get free.

"Ratchet, we must get out from here."

But Ratchet didn't reply, eyes darting about nervously. How could he have been so stupid as to get himself cornered like this?!

On his back, Clank finally managed to get free, changing into his bipedal mode. He squeezed past his friend, taking in the young Lombax's expression with a worried frown. For once, it seemed Ratchet didn't know what to do. He was tired, having not gotten any good rest in weeks, and most certainly not eaten much for longer than that, thanks to Tachyon.

Clank looked towards the opening of the crack, hearing yelling, soldiers giving orders, someone yelling for a man called 'General Alister'. The little robot looked then back to Ratchet.

"Remain here, Ratchet. I shall try and talk sense to them."

Bright emerald eyes flashed.

"Wh-what? But Clank-"

"You are in no shape to fight, Ratchet. Not after your recent battle with Tachyon. I will attempt to convince the Lombaxes that we mean no harm."

Ratchet hesitated, but then nodded.

"Alright. Be...Be careful."

Clank smiled supportively, nodding.

"I will be as careful as I can."

Clank then turned to the opening and calmly walked out, hoping to set things straight.


	3. Chapter 3: The General

**Hey! So, I just first of all want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed! I am sooooo happy that my first Ratchet and Clank story is good enough that you guys want to continue reading! So thank you so much!**

**Now, last chapter, I forgot to mention that in this story, Lombaxes have longer lifespans! Instead of a human life span, they can live much longer! So, Ratchet, while eighteen, is still technically a child! I feel it makes the story more interesting XD**

**Also, in this chapter, there is a thing I made up called a Memory Decoder system. I got the idea from another story, but I can't remember what story it was x.x **

**Disclaimer's on my profile!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them! I need to come up with Ratchet's 'true name', which was mentioned in Ratchet and Clank ToD! I also need help coming up with Lombax traditions and such, because I want Ratchet to learn things while in the Lombax dimension!**

**Enjoy reading! I hope you like this chap!**

* * *

Alister Azumith was not a happy Lombax.

He had worked late the night before, and instead of getting to sleep in as he had intended, he had been woken in the early hours of the morning to deal with some 'intruders'.

Alister walked briskly along the streets of the city, eyes hard and staff in hand as he hurried towards where the intruders had supposedly been cornered. A young soldier, one of the newer soldiers, ran up.

"General Azumith!"

The older Lombax's eyes flickered to the young soldier before returning to looking ahead.

"What's the situation."

"The intruders have been cornered, but we can't reach them. They've dug into a narrow crevice in the wall of a building, no one can reach them."

White and red-striped ears flattened in a mix of anger and irritation, though not at his soldiers.

"Who are these intruders?"

The younger Lombax shook his head with a grimace.

"We don't have any definite descriptions. They were hiding behind a vent unit that shielded their faces from the light. All we know is one is a Lombax- a rather short one at that, and a robot about as tall as a Lombax child."

"That's it?" Alister asked, incredulous as they turned down a side road. The shorter of the two winced.

"I'm afraid so, General Azumith."

They came, finally, to a crowd. Several soldiers were keeping back the growing audience of civilians, while more soldiers still were aiming blasters at a narrow crevice in a wall. As soon as Alister approached, his name rippled through the crowd.

"Everyone, please, clear out. Leave us to deal with these intruders." The white furred Lombax said, voice raised to be heard. The civilians, knowing and trusting the General, quickly began to disperse.

"Alister!"

A white furred ear flicked up, amber eyes turning. Alister grinned when he saw his best friend, Kaden, approaching.

The slightly shorter, yellow hued Lombax strode over, looking confused.

"What's with all the commotion? Something happen?"

"You haven't heard?" Alister asked. "I thought the whole city knew by now. There's two intruders, and they've taken cover in here."

Kaden looked to where Alister gestured, frowning.

"Intruders?"

Alister nodded as they both approached the crevice.

"A Lombax without any identification, and a small robot."

"Huh." Kaden grunted. "Takes a lot of skill to get away from your men. Now I'm interested in meeting these two. Want some help with them?"

Alister smirked.

"You maybe short, but not short enough to fit in there."

"Hey!"

Just as they were about to squabble...A small robot tottered out of the crevice. It was very short, with green optics and a silver hide with a small antenna that stood upon its head. It blinked up at Alister and Kaden, who's expressions were rather comical. _This_ was one of the intruders that caused so much trouble?

And then, the little robot spoke, its voice somehow reflecting...Emotion?

"Greetings. I am Clank."

Kaden and Alister exchanged a sideways glance, before Alister replied.

"Where...Where is your accomplice, robot?"

The robot, Clank, looked confused.

"Accomplice? My friend and myself are not accomplice's, that would mean we are thieves or doing an illegal activity."

Alister growled slightly.

"You and your 'friend' entered the city illegally, robot."

Kaden looked between Clank and Alister. This was getting them no where fast. He cleared his throat, gaining Alister's attention, and he gestured towards Clank when the taller Lombax looked at him.

"May I?"

Alister grunted.

"If you think you can get anything from it."

"Him, actually." Kaden corrected with a grin, moving forward and crouching down to be more level with Clank. "So, your friend's in there? In that little nook?"

The little robot nodded.

"Indeed. He is exhausted, both mentally and physically. That is why I have come to ask for you to please desist your attempts to stun him. We will come peacefully if you do not harm us."

Kaden looked at Alister with a look that said 'see?', and the taller Lombax huffed, frowning before looking at Clank.

"If you allow us to search your memory files and your friend allows us to interrogate him, then there will be no reason to harm either of you."

The robot seemed to think this over, then,

"Will you supply proper food for my companion?"

A curt nod, and the little robot was satisfied, looking back to the nook in the wall.

"Do you agree to interrogation, Ratchet?"

There was a long silence in which the soldiers behind Alister and Kaden shuffled nervously, and then a warm, young voice spoke.

"As long as that interrogation doesn't involve torture."

Kaden couldn't hold back a bark of laughter.

"Alister? Torture someone? Nah, he's a softhearted old coot! He won't hurt you, he's a real fan of the 'innocent until proven guilty' thing."

The General glared at Kaden, but didn't disagree.

There was a hesitant second, then the shuffle of feet against the ground.

And then a short figure left the crevice.

Several soldiers nearly dropped their weapons in shock.

The was shorter than he should be, obviously malnourished, probably not having gotten the nutrients that were vital to a Lombaxes proper growth. He had yellow fur, red-orange stripes prominent on his ears, which were flattened with anxiety and his tail dragged on the ground, showing how tired he was. His eyes were a vivid green, and showed rare intelligence. A Lombax of no more than eighteen, a _teenager_, was who stepped into the morning sunlight.

"Weapons away!" Alister barked, gaze flashing to the soldiers behind him. "_Now_!"

The soldiers did as ordered, holstering their blasters while Kaden moved forward to search for any injury on the teen.

The boy jerked away, eyes narrowing. Kaden halted, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Easy there. I just want to see if you were hurt being chased down."

"I'm fine." The youth growled softly. "Just tired."

Everyone was surprised when the young Lombax then held out his wrists.

"Go ahead and cuff me."

Alister looked shocked, then frowned, shaking his head.

"No."

The white furred Lombax looked over at one of the older soldiers.

"Get to the station. Tell Lieutenant Juvani to prepare an interrogation room and to make sure there's food waiting."

The soldier saluted.

"Yes'sir!"

As the soldier took off to carry out his orders, Alister looked to the young Lombax who Clank had called Ratchet.

"Come along, boy. No one will hurt you."

A smirk.

"Sorry if I don't believe you, but I had stun bolts whizzing by me just a bit ago."

Kaden grinned, liking this boy's wit, while Alister looked weary (really, this boy was so much like Kaden, it was scary).

"We thought you weren't a fellow Lombax. Please, come along now."

The youth looked down at Clank, and the little robot offered a smile.

"I do not believe they will hurt us, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, alright. I'll follow your lead."

* * *

Alister strode down the hall, Kaden following him. Alister didn't mind much, Kaden many times helped with interrogations, since the tech used was complicated.

"Amira won't be too happy with you if you get home let, you realize." He told Kaden casually. The shorter Lombax huffed.

"She won't mind." He replied. "I already contacted her to let her know I'll be here."

The two entered a room, ignoring the guards that saluted them.

Inside, the young Lombax, Ratchet, sat at a table. An untouched meal was before him, and his robot companion, Clank, was trying (and failing) to convine Ratchet to eat.

Green eyes watched Alister and Kaden warily. The former sat across from Ratchet, while the other went to check over a device that waited nearby.

"Are you not hungry?" Alister asked, attempting to help the child feel more at ease.

"Could be poisoned." The short Lombax replied curtly. Alister raised a brow.

"Poisoned? Why would we want to poison you, boy?"

A shrug of shoulders that were far too thin.

"I've got a lot of enemies."

Alister folded his hands together on the table.

"Well, I can assure you that no one here is out to get you. Now, this should be an easy interrogation, as long as you cooperate. I'll ask you some simple questions while my friend, Kaden, prepares the Memory Decoder system-"

Ratchet's ears perked slightly in interest, his nose wrinkling in confusion.

"The what?"

Alister briefly glanced at Kaden. How did this kit not know about Memory Decoder systems?

"It...Is a device that will store your memories on a disk and allow the council to view them. I assure you, it won't hurt, Kaden made the system and he is the best engineer I know. As I was saying, I'll ask you several simple questions, then we will use the Memory Decoder system to view your memories so that we can see how you came to be in the city. Sound clear?"

Ratchet eased back in his seat, looking to Clank, who nodded. The young Lombax then sighed.

"Yeah, I've got it. But do you really have time to view every single memory I've got?"

Alister's lips quirked slightly in a grin. He shook his head.

"No, no. You misunderstand."

Kaden looked up from where he was working on the Memory Decoder.

"You'll be asked questions, and those questions will trigger specific memories you have. So while you answer vocally, we'll download those memories that were triggered too."

Again, long yellow ears quirked upwards in interest, and bright green eyes lit up.

"Really? Tha-That's crazy! Does it work on-"

"Ratchet."

The youth's ears flattened, now irritated as he looked at his friend, Clank.

"Yeahyeahyeah, I know. _Focus_." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and settling back down in his chair. Kaden chuckled, looking back to the machine.

Alister stood, going to a panel on the wall and entering a code.

**"Audio recorder on."** A feminine, mechanical voice echoed throughout the room, making Ratchet and Clank jump slightly.

"Interrigation room 22-a, ten standard hours into the day. Interrogation of a Lombax who illegally entered the city with no identification. The Memory Decoder system will be used, and the interrogation will be run by myself, General Alister Azumith, Four-bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard and Elder Councilman for the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. Technical aid will be provided by Kaden Lode, lead-"

"Skip all the titles, Alister, we'll be here forever."

The white furred Lombax gave a weary sigh, sending his friend a dry look before returning to his job.

"Technical aid will be provided by Kaden Lode. The Lombax in custody who is the subject of this interrogation is..." He gestured pointedly at the young Lombax who sat across from him, silently signalling for him to say his name.

Emerald eyes narrowed, but after a moment, the teen spoke.

"Ratchet."

A split second, then, "We need your last name."

The teen grinned bitterly, shaking his head as he relaxed in his chair.

"Don't have one."

Amber eyes flashed to the youth's eyes, surprised.

"I...Very well. Let it be noted that after the original chase, in which...Ratchet, believed he and his friend would be harmed if he did not run, he allowed himself to be taken into custody and has thus far been completely cooperative."

The man paused then, gaze flickering down to the datalog he had brought in.

"Now, state your full name and your age in standard years."

The boy looked a bit irritated, having already told them his name once, but when Clank sent him a placating look, he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Name's Ratchet. I'm eighteen standard years."

Alister nodded, entering this information as Ratchet said it.

"Alright, Ratchet. Let's start easy. Who are your parents?"

Clank rubbed a hand over his face, withholding a sigh, it seemed. Emerald eyes narrowed sharply, and long yellow ears flattened as Ratchet's long tail began to twitch.

"Don't know."

A long silence fell, in which Alister and Kaden stared at the teen. Finally, Alister spoke.

"Wh-...What?"

"I _said_," Ratchet growled. "I _don't know_."

Kaden's grip tightened around the metal beneath his hand. There were so few orphans now, not since...

Kaden shook his head violently, forcing himself to return to his work.

Alister grimaced.

"Then who was your guardian."

A noncommittal shrug as Ratchet feigned indifference.

"Was in an orphanage until I was ten. Then I was given a little shed to live in and was left to fend for myself."

Alister had to hold back several colorful words. What kind of people would force a child to live on their own?!

"Alister." Kaden called over. "The Memory Decoder is ready."

The white furred man nodded, standing. Ratchet followed his example, following the General over to to odd seat.

It looked like a strange chair, like one in a med facility, where it supported the whole body. But there were also many wires, making it look rather intimidating.

But Ratchet, having seemed to face much worse in his life time, didn't even hesitate. He moved over and sat down, shifting until he was comfortable and wasn't sitting on his tail, then relaxed.

Kaden moved forward, carefully hooking up the teen to the Decoder, offering a smile when wary emerald eyes turned to him.

"This won't hurt, kid. Just try to keep yourself calm, alright?"

A sigh.

"Let's just get this over with."

Clank, the little sentient robot, moved over and jumped up to sit on the small Lombax's shins. Providing moral support, Alister and Kaden realized.

"Alright, he's hooked up." Kaden supplied, going to the panel on the back of the seat. "Start whenever you want."

Alister nodded in thanks before looking to Ratchet.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes, it makes the memory recollection easier."

A huff of irritation, but Ratchet did as told. Alister smiled. The boy may have broken into the city, but he was good. That was one thing the General could easily tell.

"Thank you. Now, where were you born?"

The teen's reply made Alister and Kaden freeze.

"Planet Veldin, in the Solana Galaxy."


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Hey everyone! So firstly, thank you SOOOO much for reviewing, PMing, faving and following my story! It means a lot to me! So this is a nice, long chapter, just for all of you!**

**My disclaimer's on my profile!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, I'd be happy to hear them! I could always use new ideas to put in!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The room was oddly silent, and Ratchet peeked an eye open to look at the two older Lombaxes.

"What's wrong?"

Alister looked at the youth sternly.

"No lying, boy."

Ratchet frowned.

"I'm not lying. If you don't believe me, then look at my memories."

Alister sighed, grimacing as he glanced up at Kaden. The shorter Lombax made a gesture as though to say 'go on'.

"Alright. So you say you're from Veldin, but you're not dressed like a native from there. You're dressed like a traveler. What places have you gone to?"

Ratchet's eyes were closed again, and he smiled crookedly.

"Here, there..._Everywhere_." A small laugh from the boy, the warm sound making Alister grin slightly and Kaden chuckled.

"An adventurer, hm? A little young to be traveling around."

"Clank and I, we're...Kind of wandering heroes."

"Heroes?"

A shy smile.

"Yeah. Clank and I fight intergalactic baddies. We've saved lots of lives."

Kaden looked up at Alister.

"It would explain why he's so small and thin," He stated, ignoring the 'Hey!' of protested from Ratchet. "If he travels so much and fights a lot, he's likely had no real chance at getting proper nourishment."

Alister only hummed in agreement, glancing at the datalog he held.

"If you're from the Solana system, how did you get here?"

"Got my hands on the Dimensionator. It's in my Manifester if you want proof."

Amber eyes flashed.

"The...The Dimensionator?"

Ratchet nodded, unable to see the shocked expressions of Alister and Kaden.

"Yeah. I had to find it, before Tachyon could get his hands on it."

Alister nearly dropped the datalog, eyes dialating in recognition of the name, a deep growl leaving him. Kaden's ears flattened, a deep sadness flickering through his eyes. Tachyon, that son of a-

"I defeated him, though."

A tense silence fell, in which Alister and Kaden stared at Ratchet. Tachyon, the evil Cragmite that had driven the Lombaxes from their home...Was gone? Defeated at the hands of this...This _child_?! No, that wasn't possible. His memories would prove that.

"These next questions," Alister finally said, albeit slowly. "Do not require a verbal answer. Simply allow your memories to go through the machine."

Ratchet nodded slightly.

"Okay."

"Alright. How did you and Clank get into the city?"

The General paused, allowing time for the memories to be downloaded, then continued at the same pace.

"Why did you come here?...You work as a hero, what combat have you seen?" That question was hard for Alister. How much it pained him to think that one so young had to fight for his life.

Alister glanced at Kaden, who nodded. All statistics showed they were getting a steady flow of memories.

"Alright, last question:...What do you know about Tachyon?"

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he sat outside the 'council room', as he'd heard it been called. They were supposedly viewing Clank's memory database and Ratchet's own memories. The thought was a bit...Disconcerting. But he'd get over it, he figured.

"Ratchet, you should eat."

Green eyes flashed over to Clank, and Ratchet then offered a crooked grin.

"Considering I'm cuffed to a chair, I'm a little too distracted to focus on food."

Clank sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, the Lombax man named Kaden had been nice enough to bring the untouched meal from the interrogation room.

Ratchet glanced at the meal warily, poking the plate.

"I don't even know what half this stuff is..."

His robotic friend chuckled.

"It is edible."

"Yeah, but is it any better than those garbage nutrition bars I've been living off of?"

Clank only shrugged, unsure. He couldn't eat food, so he didn't know. Ratchet laughed slightly, then became somber, looking towards the closed doors.

"What do you think they're doing in there...?"

* * *

Kaden stood at a console typing several codes in.

"The kid did well, I think we've got clear memories from the questions. Here's the memories triggered when Alister asked where he was from. The boy said Veldin, in the Solana system. Let's see if he's lying, yeah?"

Kaden entered his access code, and the console screen flickered.

_A dark sky was lit with stars..._

_A small warehouse, Ratchet's home..._

_A desolate, lonely landscape..._

"That...That really _is_ Veldin..!" Alister whispered, shocked.

The General recognized the planet, he'd traveled to many places in his earlier years. That place in the memories could only be Veldin.

"He's really from the Solana system..." A council member murmured.

"But how?!" Another demanded. "Everyone was evacuated!"

Kaden had a strange expression on his face. Alister placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kaden?"

The shorter quickly shook his head to himself.

"Next memory stream: When he confided that he's seen as a hero."

Another code was entered, and new images, this time less fragmented, flashed across the screen.

_"If Drek thinks he can destroy my home, he's dead wrong."_

_A large robot shot at Ratchet. There was the smell of singed fur as the little Lombax dodged-_

_"Clank!"_

_Ratchet fought desperately, fighting for his life against an enemy so much bigger and stronger-_

_"NO!"_

Kaden quickly stopped the memory flow.

"I...That's enough. The next memories concern the Dimensionator."

Alister looked up.

"We found the Dimensionator in the Manifester that we confiscated from the kit. It is indeed the real thing."

Everyone turned to the console screen.

_A chamber door, etched with words in the Lombax language._

_"What's it say?"_

Kaden's face fell. The kit...He didn't know how to read Lombax?

_The Dimensionator, sitting atop Tachyon's head._

_"We can't let him have it!"_

"He met Tachyon?!"

Alister's amber gaze flickered up to the council member who had spoken, nodding.

"Yes, he said he did."

"How did the boy survive?!"

"That's what I wanna know..." Kaden mumbled as he set up the next memory stream. "This is when the good General asked Ratchet how he and his friend, the small robot Clank, got into the city. These memories, since they're new, are whole."

_Gentle hands ran carefully over the sturdy wall that surrounded the city. Now and then, Ratchet would lightly rap his knuckles against the metal, listening intently, hoping for a hollow sound that would indicate a hidden vent shaft. Past the walls, he could hear the sounds of people starting their days, and his heart lept into his throat. He was so close to meeting others of his race..._

_The young Lombax gave a crow of triumph when he finally heard a hollow echoing that followed his knocking._

_"Found'ja!"_

_Finding the edges of a panel, Ratchet tugged with all his might. He yelped, stumbling when the panel popped free._

"The next memories were triggered when Alister asked why they had come here in the first place."

_Ratchet looked at the device he held in his hands, deep in thought._

_A universe...Where he wouldn't be alone. But would he really be accepted?_

A spark of pain shot through everyone at that. The boy...The poor, poor kit, he'd been alone...

Kaden steeled himself before he continued.

"Next thoughts: When Alister asked about his...His combat experience."

Kaden spat out the word 'combat' as though it were acid. It was obvious he disliked the thought of one so young fighting.

_Ratchet ran, his mind going through a thousand scenarios, a thousand ideas._

_The boy fought in a gladiatorial arena with the ease of one far older and more experienced._

_Ratchet spun around, using his wrench to toss Clank over to a ship._

_Ratchet pulled a ship into a perfect nose dive around a pirate's own ship._

_With the aid of grind boots, Ratchet narrowly escaped several comandos._

Kaden, with a shaking hand, pressed a button, stopping the flow of memories.

"Last memory stream." He said, uncharacteristically quiet. "When Alister questioned him about Tachyon."

_Ratchet jumped off a grind rail, landing in the middle of a group of comandos. He looked around, slightly alarmed by the sheer number of them. He couldn't fight of this many!_

_And then a ship descended from the sky, and a docking ramp lowered. A large robotic mechanism, over twice Ratchet's height with four sturdy legs proudly walked down the ramp, approaching Ratchet and Clank. A small alien peered down at them smugly._

Many growls echoed throughout the room, all recognizing Tachyon. Kaden looked nervous.

"C'mon kid, run..!"

_"Behold! The last Lombax in the universe!"_

_Ratchet shuffled back a step, intimidated, but he didn't fully back down. The alien, perched upon his mechanical throne, stopped only a few feet away from Ratchet._

_"Hah hah, truly a pathetic specimen of the race, I'm afraid..." The Cragmite rolled his eyes amusedly, then leaned forward to better see the young Lombax before him. "So weak."_

_Ratchet, though, didn't seem too off-put. In fact, he was more confused than anything as he raised a brow._

_"And you are?"_

_The Cragmite grabbed at a scepter, standing up proudly._

_"Emperor Percival Tachyon- Crown Prince of the Cragmites, conqueror of space and time," Tachyon thrust the scepter forward, making his regal crown slide down over his eyes, but he quickly shoved it back up. "And, pending the obliteration of a few insubordinate species," Ratchet and Clank shared a look, Clank confused as to why the alien was giving such a long-winded speech, while Ratchet was just annoyed. "Ruler of the universe!"_

_Ratchet and Clank began laughing, the Lombax looking a bit incredulous._

_"Your name's Percival? Haha-!"_

_"EMPEROR!" Tachyon exclaimed, enraged at the blatant disrespect. The yell made both Ratchet and Clank wince. "See the crown?! See the scepter?! The giant walking throne and legion of loyal robotic comandos?! EMPEROR!"_

_Ratchet winced, covering his aching ears. Why did this guy have to be so LOUD? He uncovered his ears, though, when the yelling stopped, and he straightened up when Tachyon continued._

_"Not that a treacherous furball like you could-"_

_The Cragmite went silent, though, when Clank moved to stand protectively in front of Ratchet. Tachyon looked intrigued._

_"What's this? Heh, such a primitive robot companion...And your kind used to be such renowned engineers, heheheh!" Ratchet was now looking at the ground, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _

Why wasn't this kid running?! Alister couldn't believe this, did the kit have a death wish or something?!

_Ratchet was then drawn from his thoughts, brows raising in alarm as he held out a hand warningly._

_"Oh! I'd be careful if I were you." Clank made threatening moves, frightening the comando's when Ratchet added. "He's got poso-morphic blaster cannons in each fingertip."_

_Tachyon looked amused._

_"Hm. My gripe is not with the people of this archaic planet, but with you!" He pointed at Ratchet. "Surrender your deathbot and simply allow us to kill you! No one else need be harmed."_

_Ratchet shrugged._

_"Fair enough." _

_Clank grabbed onto Ratchet's wrench, and Ratchet spun, flinging the little robot into the air. _

_"Here ya go!"_

_Tachyon looked alarmed when the robot went over his head, landing on the boarding ramp to his ship. Ratchet took the chance and jumped forward, swinging at one of the revealed joints of the robotic throne's legs. _

_The large mechanism wobbled dangerously and tipped. Ratchet took the chance, running to the boarding ramp. He paused, looking back and wincing when the large throne collapsed with a thud. Smiling, Ratchet ran aboard the ship, the ramp shutting._

Kaden and Alister shared a glance. The kit was smart.

_Ratchet was now on a metal platform, on a planet were a green mist filled the air, and green sludged poured over rocks. A man, clad in green, was pinned under one of the robotic feet of Tachyon's throne. Tachyon laughed manically as Ratchet approached and stopped a dozen or so feet away._

_"Ah, How fitting. The Prince of the Cragmites and the son of the Lombaxes- on the very ground their ancestors last fought!"_

_Ratchet looked surprised by this, glancing around. The Lombaxes and Cragmites had fought here? He then suddenly looked weary as he realized Tachyon was about to go into another long-winded speech._

_"How do you like my planet, Lombax?" He asked, making a sweeping gesture. "It's been dormant for years, thanks to your kind!"_

_The green clad man, obviously not the brightest, piped up._

_"I LOVE the ruins! Feng shui meets drab and dismal- I dig it."_

_"Silence, you halfwit!" Tachyon shrieked, the leg of his throne bearing down on the man. "I will deal with you and your deceitfulness later."_

_He then looked back to Ratchet._

_"I have waited years for this moment! Finally the time has come- for the Cragmites to rise again!"_

_He pulled the cord...But nothing happened. Tachyon cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed._

_"Ahem...To rise again!"_

_He pulled the cord again, but nothing happened once more._

_Ratchet awkwardly rubbed his chin._

_Tachyon, now angry, jumped to his feet._

_"TO RISE AGAIN!"_

_Pulling the cord for a third time, the Dimensionator finally sprung to life. Relieved, Tachyon returned to his spiel._

_"The horrors committed by your race during the Great War shall finally be reversed! Dimensionator, find the Cragmites!"_

_A dark portal opened, rimmed with purple, and Ratchet stumbled when the metal walkway began to break apart. Ratchet fell over the edge, but Clank, who was on his back, saved him by grabbing onto the edge of the platform._

_A large Cragmite slipped out of the portal as Tachyon laughed, sounding properly insane. Ratchet looked alarmed...Until a piece of rubble hit him over the head, and all went black._

_Ratchet had been knocked out._

"That son of a-!"

"Kaden." Alister intercepted. When the shorter Lombax looked at him, Alister shook his head. Now wasn't the time.

With a growl, Kaden fell silent, looking back to the screen.

_Tachyon's dark ship hovered above Ratchet and his friends, the Cragmite's laughter coming through the speaker system._

_"Hahahaha! Welcome home, my furry friend! The last time I saw Lombaxes on Fastoon...They were running with their tails between their legs!"_

Several of the council growled, teeth bared. But no one said anything, to interested in hearing what was happening.

_Ratchet looked more saddened than anything._

_"The Lombaxes raised you! How could you do this to them?"_

_Tachyon scoffed._

_"Those filthy creatures had the gall to pity me! I spent years building an army large enough to lay waste to this infernal planet!"_

_Clank glared at the ship angrily, and even Ratchet was beginning to show the signs of growing rage._

_"What did you do to them?!" He needed answers, had to know why he was alone!_

_"It it's answers you seek, meet me in the Court of Azumith! Hahahahaha!"_

The Court of Azumith...Many had longing looks upon their faces as they remembered days of old. Kaden was now gripping the sides of the console controls tightly, and Alister was tense.

_Ratchet looked around in awe as he entered the Court of Azumith, Tachyon's voice echoing around him._

_"With their city decimated by my enforcers, your race took refuge behind these walls. They believed if they left this dimension, I would leave Polaris unscathed, hahaha!"_

_Ratchet scowled, now looking determined._

_"You're lying!" He snapped confidently. "Lombaxes don't run!"_

Kaden felt pride swell in his chest. The kit was strong and so very, very brave, standing up to Tachyon.

_"Is that so? Dimensionator! Find the Lombaxes!"_

_A portal, clear as a lake and lined with blue, appeared a few feet away._

_Ratchet warily approached the portal, reaching out with a hesitant hand. His fingers brushed along the surface of the portal._

_A blue mist danced over his fingers before fading away. Ratchet looked awed and hopeful. He then jumped when Tachyon suddenly spoke again._

_"Cowards! All of them!" The Cragmite barked. "Only two stayed behind: The keeper of the Dimensionator, and his INFANT SON! I took great pleasure in destroying your father, Lombax- pity he sent you to Solana before we could meet."_

Kaden stumbled back, shocked. His son...His son was alive! This kit, Ratchet, was his son! Oh how he wanted to run outside, to go and hug hus son close and never let go, but he couldn't. He had to know what happened.

Alister helped steady his friend, and they shared a look before looking back to the console.

_"I offer you this one chance: Go home- join your race. Or stay...And suffer."_

_Ratchet looked conflicted, turning to look at his friends, then to the ground._

_"If I leave you with the Dimensionator, no one will be safe. Not the Lombaxes, not my friends..." He walked over to his companions, stopping in front of his best friend, Clank. "I'm not going ANYWHERE, until it's destroyed."_

_Clank smiled, nodding approvingly, and Ratchet smiled back, nodding in return. They both then looked away when Tachyon on his robotic throne jumped down, landing a dozen feet away._

_"Typical Lombax. So noble, So courageous..." The Throne shifted, becoming a weapon. "And so very dead!"_

_The battle that ensued was intense. No matter how hard Ratchet was smacked around, or how quickly his exhaustion after the past few days caught up with him, he continued to fight. He could, WOULDN'T lose! He had to protect his friends!_

Kaden had never felt so proud. His kit was so strong and brave! Loyal and kind, through and through! He turned, beaming at Alister. The white furred General, although not related to atchet by blood, also looked very proud.

_The throne began to falter and break._

_"What's this?! NOOO! WORK, you INFERNAL machine!" The alien wailed._

_And then...The Dimensionator malfuntioned. Tachyon screamed in fear as he was dragged into a dark portal._

_Ratchet rubbed his chin, looking at Clank with a grin._

_"Huh, you were right. Wormhole devices ARE dangerous." _

_Clank gave him an exasperated look and Ratchet smirked, shrugging._

_"What? Oh c'mon, it's not like one of those holo-films where you think the guy's dead and suddenly- WHAAA!"_

_A robotic limb grabbed Ratchet, and Ratchet grabbed Clank. Both were dragged through a portal._

_Ratchet gave a groan of pain when he landed on a hard stone floor with a thud. He quickly stood, looking up in alarm when he found Tachyon glaring down at him angrily._

_"No! What have you done?! You've ruined everything!"_

_Ratchet gulped._

_"We are SO screwed."_

While the situation was serious, Alister couldn't help but take the opprotunity to tease Kaden.

"Well, he certainly has your eloquency."

Kaden sent him a half-hearted glare.

_The battle that then followed was far more desperate than the first. Ratchet was in pain and was completely exhausted, but he refused to give in. Tachyon wouldn't win. Not while he was still breathing._

_And then...It was all suddenly over. The robotic throne collapsed, sending The Cragmite to the ground, and the Dimensionator tumbled away. Tachyon growled, looking up at Ratchet as the young Lombax ran to the Dimensionator._

_"You can't kill me, Lombax! Only I know your true purpose in this galaxy! Only I know your true name!"_

"Liar." Kaden growled, teeth bared, ears flat and tail lashing angrily.

_Ratchet paused, surprised by this._

_Then, the rock beneath Tachyon's feet crumbled, and he tried to scramble to safety._

_"The Cragmite return is inevitable! Your kind will never be safe! Do you hear me?!" The alien shrieked while Ratchet scowled. "NEVER!"_

_The rock crumbled completely, and Tachyon fell into the dark abyss bellow._

The memory faded away, leaving the council room silent.

And then...Kaden ran out of the room. Alister was on his heels.

* * *

Ratchet kicked his leg boredly, ignoring the chain about his ankle that kept him close to his seat.

He and Clank looked up in surprise when the council room doors suddenly slid open with a mechanical hiss. Ratchet smiled, ears perking up when Kaden and Alister left the room.

"Hey! How'd things g- Whoa!"

Ratchet found himself suddenly being hugged in a tight embrace by Kaden.

"U-uh...?" Ratchet looked at Clank in confusion, but the little robot only shrugged, just as confused as the young Lombax.

Ratchet squirmed slightly, trying to see Kaden's face.

"What's wrong?"

Kaden only murmured something under his breath, and it was in the Lombax language, so Ratchet had no clue what the older Lombax was saying.

Alister watched the two, smiling softly.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of a Son

**Hey everyone! So, last chapter, a reviewer was a bit confused, and so I figured others might be confused!**

**Last chapter, you may have seen the word 'kit'. It wasn't a typo, and it wasn't meant to say 'kid'! I figured, since the Lombaxes are a feline-like race, 'kit' would be a term for their young!**

**Also, Clank is in this story because it's a slight AU! So he wasn't taken by the Zoni! That's why he's in the story XD**

**So, moving on! Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed, PMed, faved and followed! I'm really happy that you all like this story! I was worried because I've never written Ratchet and Clank fanfiction o.o**

**Disclaimer is on my prof.!**

**If anyone has ideas concerning Ratchet's real name or Lombax traditions, I'd love to hear! So please share, don't be shy!**

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

When Ratchet was finally released from the embrace, the young Lombax was thoroughly confused (and a bit awkward). He looked up at Kaden, brow raised.

"Is...Uh...Is something wrong?"

Kaden was looking at him with a mixture of sadness, pride, worry and joy. It made Ratchet feel nervous, and he glanced at Alister. The General was smiling, arms crossed.

"What...What exactly happened in there?" Ratchet asked.

Alister chuckled.

"It's a bit complicated." Ratchet's ears drooped, that wasn't an- "You're very brave, boy."

Ratchet blinked, ears perking back up as he looked at Alister in surprise.

"Huh?"

Kaden was beaming down at him (and frankly, it was kind of freaking Ratchet out).

"You stood up to Tachyon. That was something none of us could do, but _you_, A _child_, did what we never could."

The man's voice was soft, and he was all but glowing with pride.

Ratchet frowned, looking confused.

"I...I was just doing what I had to do." The young Lombax stated. Clank chuckled at his friend's confusion.

"I believe your actions have done your kind proud." The little robot explained.

Ratchet shrugged at him helplessly. That didn't clear things up for him.

Kaden crouched down, unlocking the metal cuff around his ankle.

"C'mon, let's get you to the station's med-center. You need a nice, proper meal and medical attention. You haven't had anyone look over your injuries after your battle against Tachyon, have you?"

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"W-well..."

"Ratchet had minor medical skills." Clank explained. "He insisted that he was fine, though he is too stubborn to admit otherwise."

"Hey!"

Kaden and Alister chuckled as the two young friends began to squabble. The sound of metal clattering to the ground effectively halted the argument. Ratchet looked down, seeing he was now free to stand up, which he did quickly, relieved to stretch his cramping tail.

Smiling, Kaden straightened back up, resting a hand on the young Lombax's shoulder.

"Come on. This way."

* * *

Kaden was all but floating, his joy so great as it was. Oh how to tell Amira that their son was alive? His mind was rushing a thousand miles a minute, forming plans for his family. His son, from now on, wouldn't be alone, he would be safe and cared for. He could teach Ratchet the Lombax language, show him how to use hover-boots...Oh how amazing it would be!

Alister was watching his friend with a grin. It was obvious that Kaden wanted to run into the exam room to be with Ratchet, with his _son_, but he knew better. Knew that for the medics to do their work, he had to stay outside.

The door suddenly opened, and Kaden straightened up, ears raised high in both nervousness and excitement as a female Lombax with rust colored fur came out, a nurse.

"How is he?" Kaden questioned immediately, making the nurse jump in surprise. She then looked down at the datalog she held. The medical report.

"Shorter than he should be and underweight. He's never gotten the vital nutrients needed to grow properly, but he _is_ healthy, all things considered. He has a concussion, some singed fur, lacerations that are clotted up- those were hiding under his clothes, by the way. He's eating a warm meal right now, which he needs since our scans tell us, and he confirmed, that he's been living off of nutrition bars."

Alister's nose wrinkled in disgust. He remembered those disgusting bars that were just barely edible.

"He's missed hours of rest, so as soon as he's finished eating we'll be putting him into a drug induced sleep so that he can catch up on all that rest. He'll be fine afterwards and can be transferred to wherever the council is planning to send him."

"And the blood test?" Kaden asked hopefully.

The nurse nodded.

"A match."

Kaden beamed, nearly giving a whoop of joy. He quickly gestured then to the door behind the woman as a handful of medics left.

"May I..?"

The woman smiled.

"He's probably already out cold, but feel free to go in."

Kaden beamed, quickly moving around the nurse and going into the room.

The sight he was met with made his eyes soften.

Ratchet was fast asleep, lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling with soft breaths. The boy's ears were still, and his tail dangled limply over the edge of the hospital bed. He looked so innocent and vulnerable like this...

Clank sat on a chair that was meant for someone far bigger. The little robot looked up at Kaden silently, watching the Lombax approached the hospital bed.

Pulling a chair over, Kaden sat quietly, smiling gently at the slumbering teen. He watched for a moment, then carefully took Ratchet's tail, guiding it back under the blanket, where it wrapped around Ratchet's leg. Kaden chuckled warmly, smile widening.

Both Clank and Kaden looked up when the door hissed open and Alister entered, a datalog in his hand.

"Kaden." He said, keeping his voice quiet. "The head medic needs you to fill out this form."

The shorter Lombax nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." He replied, taking the datalog from his friend.

The General smiled as he looked to Ratchet, rubbing the teen's head with familial affection that only a godfather could have.

"I asked the nurse how long Ratchet would be sleeping, and she said for a good day or so. You should go talk to Amira and get a room ready."

Kaden nodded, but was obviously only listening partially as he stared at Ratchet.

His son. How good that felt to say! For years, he'd thought his little one dead. He had thought he wouldn't survive, and so he had sent his little son away to Solana, hoping he would be safe there...But just when Tachyon was going to kill him, the Cragmite had accidentally smacked him through the portal, the ensuing explosion likely sending the Dimensionator through a wormhole.

And for eighteen long, _excruciating_ years, Kaden and Amira mourned their son, who they thought dead.

But now...Now he was here! Their little kit, alive and safe, and so amazing! So smart, fast and strong, and loyal to the bone!

"_Kaden_."

"Huh?" The Lombax looked up, a bit dazed. Alister gave him a dry look.

"Go home and see Amira. She needs to know."

Kaden blinked owlishly, then...

"Amira!" He yelped, jumping to his feet.

"Oh man, I-I gotta go tell her! Sh-she's going to-going to be so happy!"

Alister looked amused by his friend's antics, watching the shorter Lombax pace about.

"Then _go_. I'll keep an eye on the kit."

Kaden sent the white furred soldier a grateful look.

"Thanks Alister, you're the best!" He said, heading towards the the door. As he did, he looked at Alister, pointing at him. "You-You'll contact me if he wakes up, right?"

Alister rolling his amber eyes, amused by his frantic friend.

"Yes, yes, of course I will. Go!"

Kaden beamed, running out the door.

* * *

A Lombax woman hummed to herself as she moved about the kitchen of her home, fixing up lunch. She was short, standing at five feet and seven inches, and like all female Lombaxes, she had no tail. With the long ears of her race, she had chestnut colored hair that fell in long, loose waves to her upper back. She had gentle, emerald eyes, and a kind face with a soft jawline. Her fur was a light gold, and the stripes along her ears were a dark brown. She was dressed simply, nothing to fancy but she still looked nice.

The woman gasped in surprise when an arm hooked around he waist and she was spun about.

"Kaden! What in the world-?!"

The male Lombax was laughing joyfully, as though he had not a care in the world as he continued to spin his mate around.

"The most amazing thing has happened, Amira!"

The woman, Amira laughed.

"Kaden! Ka-Kaden, stop spinning me! What's gotten into you?"

Kaden stopped as requested, instead settling for hugging Amira.

"Oh, Amira, love, the most amazing, _perfect_ thing has happened." He murmured, voice containing pure happiness.

Amira tried to see her mate's face.

"What's going on, Kaden? I heard you had to help with an interrogation, usually you aren't happy after those..."

Kaden was beaming as he pulled back, holding his mate at arms length by the shoulders.

"I just can't believe it, Amira, we thought he was dead, but he isn't! He's here now!"

Amira's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kaden, I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"

Kaden's smile softened, and he shifted, cupping Amira's face in his hands.

"_He's_ alive, Amira. Our _kit_...Is alive!"

Amira froze, eyes wide in shock. There was a long moment of silence, then,

"Wh..._What_?" Her voice cracked with emotion, and her eyes glistened with tears. "Kaden, that...This isn't funny-"

"No! No, Amira, I'm not kidding, I'm _not_. Amira, the intruder, who got into the city, is _our son_."

Amira frowned.

"Kaden-"

"No joke, Amira. I wouldn't joke, not about this. Amira, his thoughts, his _blood_. Amira, we have our son back!"

The woman looked at her mate, searching for any hint of a lie, but she found none. Kaden was serious.

Kaden was serious.

Her son...Her son was alive!

Tears of joy began to slide down the woman's cheeks.

"W-where is he?! Is he safe?!"

"Yes, yes!" Kaden laughed breathlessly. "He's at a medcenter, catching up on lots of rest."

Amira looked at the door, and Kaden could tell she was about to run out to see their son, so he quickly took her shoulders.

"He's going to be asleep for a good day's worth of time, Amira. Alister's watching over him. We need to get a room ready for him!"

Amira hesitated, then smiled, nodding.

"O-okay. But we have to go to the medcenter later! I want...I _have_ to see him."

Kaden grinned.

"Of course. besides, we'll have to go out to get a bed anyways."

* * *

Alister sat beside the hospital bed in which Ratchet slept. He could remember when the kit was born, just a few days before Tachyon had attacked. He remembered how Kaden had come out, a small bundle of blankets in his arms. The Lombax had moved over to Alister, proudly showing his best friend the little baby he held.

Alister remembered how he had been afraid to hold the child, scared he would harm the tiny baby. Amira had finally made him sit down and plopped the bundle of blankets in his arms, telling him that if he was going to be the boy's godfather, he had to be able to actually hold him. And so 'Uncle Alister' had sat there, stiff as steel, looking properly terrified as he held the sleeping babe to his chest.

But that baby meant more to the General than just about anything. While not related by blood, the baby, just like his father and mother, was like family.

And now, that baby was back, although he was now full grown. But the boy was still very precious to Alister. Someone to protect.

"Is something wrong, General Azumith?"

Alister jumped slightly, looking up in surprise.

Clank was starting at him, small head tilted. Alister smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No. Nothing. I'm just thinking."

They both looked up when the door opened with a mechanical hiss, and a Lombax woman ran in.

"Amira- Woah!" Alister, who had stood, just barely managed to get out of the way as Amira rushed forward to stand beside the hospital bed.

The woman stared for a long moment at Ratchet, who slept on, blissfully unaware of anything. Amira took in every detail of the boy's face, her lips quivering with pent up emotion. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, my sweet little kit..." She whispered, voice shaking.

Kaden moved over, gently wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders, silently providing the woman support.

Amira clasped her hands together, pressing them against her lips as she tried to keep her composure. The mother instantly recognized her little one, from the shade of the child's fur to the soft curves of the youthful face. Even his scent, while all his own, it was also similar to Kaden and Amira's own scents.

Amira gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, hesitantly taking one of Ratchet's limp hands in both of her's. She could feel calluses on the teen's palm and fingers, signs that the boy was no stranger to work.

The long silence was broken when Amira suddenly spoke up.

"What does he call himself?" She asked. There was no way the kit knew the name she and Kaden had given him.

Clank was the one to reply, and his voice made the woman jump.

"His name is Ratchet."

Green eyes flickered up to the small robot.

"Who are you?" Amira asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. The robot didn't seem to be offended.

"I am Clank, Ratchet's friend."

Kaden touched his mate's arm.

"Clank here has been keeping our kit safe."

A long second, then, Amira smiled gratefully.

"I see. Thank you, then, Clank."

A smile came to the little robot's face.

"Thanks is not needed. Ratchet is my friend. We both protect one another."

Amira's eyes softened as she tilted her head.

"I see."

She then looked back to Ratchet. The boy slept on, unaware of the woman who held his hand.

"He's so small..."

"Lack of proper nourishment." Alister explained. "He lived in the Solana system for a long period of time, the proper nutrients are only found in the foods in the Polaris system."

Clank added in his own two cents.

"While searching for the Dimensionator, Ratchet was unable to make frequent stops, too worried about finding the Dimensionator before Tachyon. His food supply consisted of, mostly, nutrition bars. We were unfamiliar with the Polaris system, so we knew not where would be safe to stop, rest and restock supplies."

"Which explains why he had so little rest." Kaden mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

"My poor baby." Amira whispered, looking saddened as she rubbed Ratchet's hand against her cheek.

Kaden grimaced.

"It'll be alright, Amira. We're here for him now."

"Yes." The woman agreed, voice soft. "We are."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Home

**So...This chapter's a bit short x.x Fanfiction wasn't liking me, so I didn't get as much time as I usually have to write! Sorry about that x.x**

**Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed my story so far! I'm so happy that people like this story!**

**As always, I'd love to hear any ideas you all have for this rp! I need ideas for Ratchets real name! I'm thinking may Kiran? It means 'light'! Or maybe Day? That means 'hope and light'!**

**Also, I need ideas for Lombax traditions! Like should there be a rite of passage for Lombaxes who are coming of age? Or should Lombaxes build their own wrench? I need ideas! DX**

**Disclaimer is on my prof., as always!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Ratchet awoke, the first thing he was was a plain ceiling. He could smell disinfectant and bitter medicine, and when he managed to shift, he could see sterile, white walls. He was in...A medcenter.

Ratchet gasped, sitting up with a jerk, looking around in alarm. He kicked at the blanket that covered him, trying to get untangled. The I.V's that had been providing nutrients and hydration being yanked out by frenzied hands.

"Ratchet!"

The young Lombax's head whipped around, and he was relieved when he saw Clank standing on a chair, looking concerned.

"Clank! What-"

"Please, you must calm down!" The little robot implored, worried for his friend. "You are safe, try to remember."

Ratchet hesitated, emerald eyes flickering around the room. Clank wasn't panicking, so he wasn't captured by an enemy...

And then it hit him.

He was in the Lombax dimension. Tachyon was gone, he was safe, he was...Could it really be considered home? But he was alright, either way. He'd been looked over, had a blood sample taken, eaten a good meal and then been knocked out with a powerful drug to 'catch up on some rest'.

Clank was relieved when he saw Ratchet slump, the Lombax's tense muscles relaxing and ears falling from their alert position. Ratchet released a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding.

"Oh..."

Clank smiled.

"Ratchet, there's something I need-"

The little robot was suddenly cut off by the door as it slid open.

A medic hurried in, looking alarmed. It seemed the disconection of the had triggered an alarm or something of the sort.

The medic looked at Ratchet (who looked rather sheepish), then to the I.V drip. He then let out a relieved sigh, moving over.

"You sure know how to give someone a heart attack, boy." The male, middle-aged and stern faced, went to the drip, glancing over the small needles that had been pried loose.

"Sorry." Ratchet apologized, grinning embarrassedly. "I just...I panicked."

The older Lombax glanced over thin-rimmed glasses.

"I'm not surprised. From what I saw on your vital scans, you've been running on pure adrenaline for days. Coming off of that rush is sure to be jarring." A grunt. "Either way, you won't need these now that you're awake. I'll send for some food for you and contact Kaden Lode."

Ratchet looked confused.

"Kaden?"

The medic hummed.

"Yes. It was decided that you will be staying with him and his mate, Amira Lode. Didn't you know?"

Ratchet looked down, expression thoughtful.

"No...I didn't."

The medic said nothing, turning and leaving the room to do as he said he would. Ratchet remained where he was, sitting in thoughtful silence, a small frown on his young face.

"Is something wrong?" Clank asked, jumping from the chair to the bed, padding over until he stood beside Ratchet's folded legs.

Ratchet smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, it's just..." The Lombax hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Clank tilted his small head, but didn't argue. Ratchet looked around.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"One day cycle."

"Son of a Qwark, that long?!" Ratchet choked out, looking incredulously at Clank. The small robot chuckled.

"Indeed."

Ratchet cussed under his breath, swinging his legs over the edge of the hospital bed and standing on shaking legs. The teen wobbled slightly. He then paused, frowning when he felt cold. Then he looked down...

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Clank laughed while Ratchet, with a heated face, dove back under the covers of the bed. Why in the world was he only in underwear?!

Walking up the side of the bed, Clank reached over to the bedside table, taking the neatly folded pile of Ratchet's clothes and turning back to the lump of blankets that was Ratchet.

"Here, Ratchet. Your clothing was removed so that it could be clean. I think you will find it far less..."

"Smelly?" Ratchet supplied dryly as he took the clothing and ducked again under the blankets to change in privacy.

"Yes." Clank agreed, smiling as he waited.

Soon, Ratchet crawled out of the blankets and stood, now fully dressed in his usual attire, brown flight cap and all. The young Lombax stretched his arms above his head, beginning to work out the tenseness in his muscles.

"So," A relieved groan as the Lombax's back cracked. "What'd I miss while I was out?"

"Well-"

Once again, Clank was interrupted by the door when a nurse entered, carrying a tray laden with steaming food. Ratchet wasn't sure exactly what the food was, but it did smell pretty good...

"After you're done eating, you need to wait in here until your caretaker, Kaden Lode, arrives."

Ratchet nodded, watching the woman silently with wary eyes. The woman didn't seem to mind as she continued.

"I need you to take these pills with your meal." She said, placing said pills on the bedside table. "They'll help get vital nutrients in your body, so no skipping them."

"Yes ma'am." Ratchet replied quietly, still watching nervously. He was still unused to being around other Lombaxes.

The nurse left, and Ratchet glanced at Clank.

"Your scanning systems working again?"

The robot nodded.

"Indeed. My system I.D was added to the digi-shield, and now registered, I can use my systems once more."

"Scan those meds, would'ja?"

"Of course."

As Ratchet pulled on his boots, Clank looked over the medication pills.

"They are non-poisonous vitamins that are likely to provide important nutrients to your system."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder.

"What about the food?"

Clank gave the young Lombax a dry look and Ratchet groaned.

"Whaaat? It doesn't hurt to be careful!"

"_Ratchet_."

With a huff, Ratchet moved over to the tray. He knew better than to mess with Clank.

"Alright, alright." He muttered, grabbing up the small bowl of soup that was beside the plate.

Placing his lips to the edge of the bowl, Ratchet tilted his head back slightly, downing a gulp of the steaming soup. The warmth made his throat tingle, and Ratchet could just about feel the liquid slide down to settle in his belly. The bitter taste of herbs mingled with the heady flavor of meat on Ratchet's tongue.

Ratchet hummed, looking at the bowl curiously, licking his lips.

"Huh."

"Satisfactory?" Clank asked. Ratchet shrugged.

"Better than the nutrient bars."

Clank laughed.

And so, for a good half hour, the two friends sat in comfortable silence, Clank simply watching while Ratchet ate the large, rich meal.

Then, for the third time, the door slid open. Kaden entered, a big smile on his face. His gaze softened when he looked at Ratchet, who was just finishing up his meal.

"Hey, kid. What do you think of your first taste of Lombaxian food?"

Emerald eyes blinked at him owlishly, then a shrug as the teen resumed chewing.

"Mr-mmmrh-mmmr."

Clank sent his friend an exasperated look while Kaden chuckled.

"Is that so?"

Another shrug and Ratchet looked back to the tray. Kaden smiled, patting the teen's shoulder.

"Finish up and we can get going, alright? My wife, Amira, is making a nice warm meal and we prepped a room for you and a recharge station for Clank."

Ratchet nodded, taking another bite of some bread that had a strangely sweet taste to it.

Clank padded over to the edge of the bed, jumping down and moving to stand beside Kaden.

"Will Ratchet have his Manifester returned?" The little robot asked, head tilted. Kaden nodded.

"It's with Ratchet's wrench at my home. I even made sure nothing aside from the Dimensionator was taken." The man glanced at Ratchet. "Quite the collection of weapons you've got."

A lopsided grin.

"Come's with the 'hero' territory."

"Sometime I'll have to take you to the training arena. There's a holoprojector that can use memories from a Memory Decoder and create holoprojections of enemies you've encountered. Alister's recruits could use the challenge."

Ratchet's ears perked up, eyes lighting.

"Really? How does it work? Does it get its power from-"

"Ratchet." Clank chided. "You must finish your meal."

The young Lombax scowled, sticking his tongue out childishly at his friend.

* * *

Ratchet stared around in awe as Kaden led him through the streets of the city. This place was amazing! With tall buildings, and such stunning technology...

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

The young Lombax's gaze flickered to Clank, who was walking beside him.

"Huh?"

"I asked, are you alright? You seem very distracted."

A breathless laugh left Ratchet.

"You think? Clank, you don't know how many times of _dreamed_ of this!"

A tilt of the head.

"Of the city?"

"No- Of seeing other Lombaxes."

A few paces ahead of them Kaden's steps slightly faltered, expression shifting from cheerfulness to sadness.

His poor son, all alone for years, and even after befriending Clank, he had never met any other Lombax. He knew nothing of his people, didn't even know his kind's native tongue.

Kaden realized they had reached the street which his home was located on. He turned down the road, Ratchet and Clank on his heels. Kaden was smiling again now when they finally stopped before his home.

Ratchet and Clank gaped.

"Woah..."

The house was large. Not too fancy, but it was easy to see that Kaden and his mate were well off. No doubt Kaden was an important person.

Kaden chuckled at his son's expression, and was amused that Clank had a very identical expression.

"C'mon you two." He gently urged, a hand at Ratchet's upper back coaxing the young Lombax to move.

Ratchet, although hesitant, shuffled towards the door. Pausing, Kaden put a code into the panel beside the door. There was a ping and the door slid open, allowing the three to enter.

Ratchet looked around in awe, the tall ceilings were vaulted, arching high above them, each beam meeting at the highest point. This was the foyer, Ratchet could easily tell. Gears in the walls turned, creaking now and again, the sounds soft. There was the muted whir of machinery, and the tiled floor shone softly in the dim lights. This...Was just _amazing_.

"Amira!" Kaden called as he kicked off his boots. He took a few steps, the claws on his feet clicking softly against the tile. "Amira, I'm home!"

Ratchet jumped when he heard hurried footsteps, then a beautiful Lombax woman appeared in the archway to his left. Judging by the scent from that direction, the archway led to the kitchen.

For a long second, all was silent, Ratchet staring awkwardly at the woman, who was staring intently at him in return.

And then, Ratchet found himself wrapped in a tight hug.

Jeez, what was with these people and hugs? First Kaden, now this lady?

"Uh...Hi?" Ratchet managed as he struggled to breathe. This lady was strong!

He yelped as he was suddenly thrust out, held at arms length as the woman looked him over, expression one of adoration.

"Oh just look at you..!"

"Er..."

Kaden chuckled.

"Amira, you're freaking him out."

The woman frowned at Kaden.

"Oh you hush!"

Kaden held his hands up in surrender, and Amira looked back at Ratchet, smiling sweetly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She informed, barely withholding a squeal of joy.

Ratchet smiled in return, albeit awkwardly, his ears flattened a bit.

"It's...Uh, it's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Amira laughed, the sound warm and sweet, making Ratchet feel more at ease.

"I've been waiting for all of you! Here, I'll show you to your room!" She said excitedly, taking the boy's hands and leading him towards the tall staircase at the back of the room.

"U-uhm!"

"Miss Lode." Clank spoke up. "Please do be careful, you may disturb Ratchet's stitches."

The woman halted, looking alarmed and concerned while Kaden looked equally bewildered.

"Stitches?"

Clank nodded.

"Indeed. Ratchet sustained many injuries after the battle against Tachyon. Though having a chance to change clothing that we had stored on our ship, he stubbornly refused to seek medical attention, wishing to explore Fastoon, the planet where the battle commenced."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Amira said sarcastically, sending Kaden a pointed glare. Kaden found the floor very interesting right about then.

Amira rolled her eyes, returning to guiding Ratchet and Clank up the stairs.

"I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us." She said animatedly. "I've always wanted a kit around."

Ratchet huffed, looking away, face warm.

"I'm not _that_ young..."

Kaden smirked.

"In our terms? You most _definitely_ are."

"Hey!"

At the top of the stairs, they all took a right, going to the second door on their left.

"Here you go." Amira said, opening the door. They then stepped in.

Ratchet stopped short.

Kaden smiled at Amira over the teen's head before turning his gentle gaze to Ratchet.

"Well?" He asked, voice soft. "What do you think?"

Ratchet, mouth agape, took a few steps forward.

"It's...It's _awesome_..!"

Amira smiled gently, going over to where a device, all shining metal and circuitry, waited on a coffee table.

"And here, Clank, this is for you. The best recharging station on the planet."

Clank smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you very much, Miss Lode."

Ratchet looked over to the recharge station, and his eyes immediately lit up with wonder. In a few long strides, the teen was at the table. He stooped down, nimble hands searching across the metal and wires. He was now mumbling complicated algorithms and the names of various parts under his breath. Kaden was all but glowing with pride while Amira beamed. Oh how smart their kit was!

Clank tottered over, a dry look on his face.

"Ratchet."

There was no reply, so he tried again.

"_Ratchet_."

The teen gave a start, bright emerald eyes turning to Clank.

"Huh?"

The little robot rolled his optics, suddenly weary.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ratchet frowned thoughtfully, thinking for a long moment. Clank sent a pointed look towards Kaden and Amira.

Realization flickered across Ratchet's face before it was replaced by embarrassment.

"O-oh, yeah."

Straightening back up, the teen turned to the two older Lombaxes and grinned.

"Thanks for all of this. I was really...I was really nervous, coming here. But all of this, and you guys being so nice...I feel a lot safer now."

Amira bit her lip, withholding a squeal at the sweet smile on her son's face. Kaden inclined his head, his gaze unusually soft.

"You don't need to thank us. After what you've done? Defeating Tachyon, protecting so many people...Well, I don't think in a million years anyone could properly repay you."


	7. Chapter 7: Adjusting

**Hi everyone! So thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed this story! Also, thank you to those who told me the author of the story where I got the Memory Decoder idea from was! The author's name is Paul G! So the idea was his, and you all should definitely try reading his stories! He's a really good writer!**

**My disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**I decided to use 'Kiran' as Ratchet's 'real name'! People seemed to like it, and it fits in my opinion, because it means 'light and hope'! But for now, Ratchet will mostly be called, well, Ratchet!**

**If you guys have any ideas for this story, such as Lombax traditions or scene ideas, I'd love to hear those ideas!**

**Also, I've been good about updating, but I get very busy on Mondays! Tomorrow, I may not update, but I will try my best! Sorry if I don't get chapter eight up tomorrow, though x.x**

**Enjoy reading! Please review, fave and/or follow! Thanks!**

* * *

It was well into the evening when Alister arrived at the Lode homestead. Entering his personal passcode, the General stepped into the home.

Pausing only to kick off his boots (Amira was very strict about shoes being on her clean floors), the Lombax then went to the kitchen. Amira was hard at work, cooking a large meal, while Kaden was sitting on one of the counters, sulking, holding a cloth to his hand. Alister raised a brow at the blood-stained rag.

"Did you try to help out Amira in the kitchen again?"

Kaden scowled.

"It isn't _my_ fault that all the kitchen knives seem to hate me!"

Alister smirked while Amira gave a weary sigh. The General looked to the woman.

"So where's Ratchet and Clank?"

"Upstairs." Amira replied. "They both still have a lot of rest to catch up on."

Washing her hands and drying them off, Amira then turned to smile at Alister.

"You'll be staying for dinner, won't you? It's been forever since you came over to share a meal with us."

Alister frowned thoughtfully.

"Hasn't it only been two weeks?"

"Three, actually." Kaden corrected, removing the cloth slightly from his hand to peer at the wound. He winced, replacing the rag. "Though compared to our younger days? You always came over to share a meal and talk back then."

Alister grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he removed the staff from his back and leaned it against a wall in the corner.

"True." He went to lean beside the counter next to Kaden. "Have you talked to Ratchet yet? About how you're-"

"His parents." Kaden finished with a sigh, suddenly looking much older than he was. "Not yet, no. We don't know how to."

Alister grimaced in understanding.

"Well-"

The sound of soft footfalls made them all look up, and a second later, Ratchet entered the room. Clank was walking beside him, not having too much trouble keeping up with his friend. Both looked much more awake than they had been earlier, Clank's optics much brighter and Ratchet's tail swinging happily, his ears lifted a bit.

Ratchet first noticed Alister, the man's bright white fur a sharp contract to the rest of the room. The young Lombax grinned.

"Hey General, what're you doing here?"

The older Lombax smiled slightly, inclining his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Ratchet. Kaden and Amira are old friends, they invited me for dinner earlier, so I decided to accept their invitation."

A blink.

"Oh. Cool."

Clank cast his friend a humored glance.

"Ratchet is not one for eloquence. I apologize for that."

Kaden and Alister grinned while Amira laughed and Ratchet sent his friend a glare.

"Hey!"

"Alright," Amira piped up. "Everyone into the dinning room, dinner's ready. Clank, I know you don't eat, but you're more than welcome to sit with us."

Clank smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, Miss Lode."

While Alister guided Ratchet and Clank through a door to their left, Kaden helped Amira carry in the platters that were laden with food.

The dinning room they stepped into was nice, quaint and home-y, in Ratchet's opinion. Light from the setting sun streamed in through large windows, and unlike the floor of the foyer and kitchen, the dinning room wasn't tile. Instead it was wood-paneling of a deep brown, and the walls were a soft, light shade of gold. A large, circular table was at the center of the room, with a five chairs around it. Plates and silverware were already waiting for each person, except one spot was clear, Clank's spot presumably, since he couldn't eat food being a robot.

Ratchet found himself sitting with Kaden on his left and Clank on his right. Amira sat on Kaden's other side, while Alister was on Clank's free side. The platters of food were set down in the middle.

Ratchet fidgeted where he sat. He didn't know much of table manner's back in Solana and Polaris, let alone here, in another dimension. He didn't want to offend these people, who had been pretty nice to him so far. And so, he first watched, keen eyes taking in what the other Lombaxes in the room did. Nothing seemed to different. Just grab some food, and ask for a platter if you couldn't reach it.

Hesitantly, Ratchet reached forward, grabbing one of the smaller platters. He used his fork to take a few pieces of the meat (or maybe fish? He couldn't tell) onto his plate. When no one said anything, or even paid him much mind, Ratchet took this as a good sign and set aside the platter, reaching for another.

It was when he had a stack of food a few inches high, however, that the adults did pause to watch as the teen eagerly piled food onto his plate, having a wide variety that even consisted of vegetables and fruits (and Lombaxes were famous for their strong dislike of most plant-based foods).

It took a good two minutes before Ratchet finally noticed, and he froze, fork halfway to his mouth. He looked from one face to the next, then,

"...What? Why're you guy's staring at me like that?"

A smile twitched at Alister's lips as he took a bite of his own food, while Kaden chuckled and Amira withheld laughter.

"I'm just wondering if I should've made more food." Amira stated, voice light and joking.

Ratchet was most definitely blushing, though it couldn't be seen beneath his fur.

"W-well _you_ try living off of nutrient bars half the time!" He protested. "I can't help that I'm hungry!"

The teen's ears were flattened, his tail twitching aggitatedly.

"Oh, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing." Amira giggled softly. "I'm glad you have such a healthy appetite. I'm sure over half of this food you haven't even seen before, so I'm glad I could make it smell good enough for you to try it."

Ratchet only huffed, still embarrassed as he stuck a forkful into his mouth, looking away awkwardly.

"Indeed." Clank agreed with the Lombaxian woman. "I am surprised Ratchet did not question whether it was poisoned, he usually is wary of any food he has not prepared himself."

"It's good to be careful." Alister said in Ratchet's defense. "It means he's very smart."

Ratchet sent the General a grateful look, glad that at least _someone_ understood his point of view. The white furred Lombax sent him a conspiratorial wink as he lifted his drinking glass to his mouth.

Ratchet grinned, deciding he liked the General. He was a pretty cool guy. No wonder he and Kaden were friends, who wouldn't like the old General?

Amira sighed, shaking her head to herself, although smiling all the same.

As they ate, Ratchet mostly just listened as the three older Lombaxes talked about whatever came to mind. The weather, the newest rumors that were spreading through the city (Ratchet found it rather funny that neither Kaden nor Alister agreed that it was 'gossip' when Clank commented on how interesting it was for two adult men to gossip. Amira agreed, though, that it was indeed gossip, much to her mate and friend's embarrassment). They also spoke about stores that were now selling new or updated gadgets (Ratchet listened to that rather intently, as did Clank), and then the conversation turned to the newest recruits that Alister was helping train.

Alister sighed, taking another swig of his drink.

"These recruits, they hardly know anything about combat. They mean well, and I admire their will power, but they just aren't soldiers!"

"Isn't that why they're going through training in the first place?" Kaden retorted, an amused brow raised. Alister sent him a halfhearted glare.

"I'm good, but not that good. They can handle the programs on the holoprojector, but those are hardly a challenge to anyone anymore."

Ratchet's ears perked up and he looked at Kaden.

"Hey, weren't you talking about that earlier? The holoprojector?"

There was a split second of confusion, but it was quickly replaced by realization.

"Oh, yeah!" He looked to Alister. "I was thinking about that earlier, the holoprojector, since you've been complaining so much about it."

"I have not-!"

"You have." Kaden cut off, smirking. "But anyways, I was thinking: Ratchet here's been in a lot of battles."

The three adults grimaced at that thought, but Kaden continued despite the spike of grief in his chest.

"There's a Memory Decoder installed on the projector, isn't there?"

Alister frowned in thought, nodding.

"Yes, there is, so that soldier's who've had a unique encounter in battle can share- Oh..." An intrigued expression came to the General's face as he realized his best friend's train of thought. Amber eyes flashed to Ratchet, eager. "Would you be willing to do that? To share your memories of battles?"

Ratchet shrugged.

"Uh, sure. I guess. How does it work?"

The General was quick to jump into an explanation, hoping that this could be the answer to his problems with his recruits.

"The holoprojector can take a memory of a unique enemy or a battle with a unique circumstance, and creates a solid projection of that enemy or battle setting. So say you provided a memory of your battle with Tachyon: The projector would provide a projections of the battle field and of Tachyon, both solid. It isn't deadly, only temporary stun bolts and a bit of light smacking around, nothing that could really harm anyone. It just gives recruits and soldiers a chance to fight against neew enemies who use varying techniques."

Ratchet looked excited and curious.

"Really? That sounds awesome!"

The teen looked to Clank, who nodded in agreement.

"It does, indeed, sound rather intriguing."

"So you will help?" Alister asked.

Ratchet grinned lopsidedly, nodding, his ears bouncing slightly with the motion.

"Sure! It sounds like fun!"

"Perfect!" Alister exclaimed, smiling widely. "Remind me later that I owe you a favor."

Ratchet shook his head as he speared a piece of meat on his fork.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything."

"Well I disagree. You're as stubborn as Amira and Kaden." The General stated.

A shrug of lean shoulders.

"All a part of my charm, General. All part of my charm."

* * *

Amira and Kaden smiled softly as they stood in the doorway of Ratchet and Clank's shared room.

Clank was in his new recharge station, optics off as his battery refilled. The coffee tab;e that the station was on had been moved so that it was beside Ratchet's bed, showing how close the two friends were.

Ratchet himself was fast asleep on the bed, the blankets kicked aside and his limbs sprawled haphazardly. His lips were parted slightly, soft breaths making the kit's chest rise and fall slowly. His tail, draped over the edge of the bed, twitched lightly, as did the teen's ears as he dreamed. His shirt and flight cap had been discarded, as well as his gloves and boots.

Kaden wrapped an arm around Amira's shoulders in a hug as they both watched their sleeping son.

"He's grown so much..." Amira mumbled softly. Kaden hummed, nodding in agreement.

"He has."

Amira beamed up at her mate.

"I'm so proud of him."

Kaden grinned back.

"Me too." He then jerked his head back. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Amira nodded hesitantly, but moved into the room, going to where Ratchet slept. She bent down, lightly kissing the teen's forehead.

"Goodnight...Kiran."

* * *

Ratchet yawned as he stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. Clank was at his side, tottering along as they talked about the holoprojector and what battle of theirs would be a good challenge.

"Not Drek." Ratchet yawned out, stretching. "He had a giant robot, remember? No, it's gotta be someone close to Lombax height."

"What about Courtney Gears?" Clank suggested. "While not there, I remember seeing the battle on a screen that Dr. Nefarious used to watch the fight and ensure his plans went correctly."

Ratchet hummed.

"Yeah...Maybe. She had a bunch of lackey's though, we'd have to know what weapons those recruits have on hand."

They entered the kitchen, where Kaden was preparing for work while Amira looked over a holo-newspaper. They both looked up at Ratchet and Clank when they entered.

"Hey you two." Kaden greeted, grinning at them. "Sleep well?"

Ratchet went to one of the counters, folding his arms on it and resting his head on top.

"I've missed sleep so much." The teen said, voice a bit dreamy and eyes a bit misted, showing he had really missed it.

Clank chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Indeed. It was pleasant being able to fully recharge."

Amira smiled at them.

"I'm glad you two had such a good nights rest. I made some breakfast right over there." She pointed to a platter by the sink. "It's still warm, so help yourself, Ratchet. Here Clank, would you like to sit on the counter?"

The woman held down a hand, offering some help. The little robot smiled.

"Thank you, miss Lode, but I am capable of getting up on my own."

"He's got tons of upgrades, he can fly right up." Ratchet added, moving to the platter of food.

Amira smiled, straightening.

"Ah, I see."

"So," Ratchet asked, pausing to take a bite of the bread (he looked rather surprised to find that it was filled with meat). "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Kaden has work. Being the best engineer of his generation comes with certain duties, you know? He has to fix the town's light strip in the hoverboot course."

"The...The what?" Ratchet asked, confused. What were hoverboots?

"Hoverboots." Kaden said, grinning. "Probably the funnest invention out there!"

"Funner than grind boots?" Ratchet asked, ears perking up.

Kaden paused, then,

"Okay, they're tied with grind boots as the best invention."

"Why don't you and Clank go with Kaden?" Amira suggested to Ratchet. "I'm sure you could help him fix the lighting strip, and then you could see what hoverboots are and how they work."

Kaden's face lit up.

"I'll do one step better! C'mon Ratchet, let's go get you some hoverboots!"

Ratchet yelped as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. The teen managed to grab Clank on the way, and Amira laughed as she watched the two newcomers get towed away.

* * *

Ratchet watched with awe as he watched several Lombaxes fly above them, the boots on their feet providing the lift needed to defy gravity.

"Hand me my wrench, could'ja?" Kaden asked, holding out an expectant hand, not even looking up from his work.

Ratchet jumped, then quickly complied, taking the wrench that Clank held out to him and handing it in turn to Kaden, earning a short 'thanks'.

"I don't know if I should try what they're doing..." Ratchet mumbled, watching as one Lombax flipped in the air, narrowly avoiding another.

Kaden gave a small bark of laughter.

"You've faced Tachyon and dozens of other intergalactic villains, and your scared of flying a few meters off the ground?"

"More scared that I'll accidentally hit someone trying to figure out how to steer."

"A valid fear, knowing Ratchet's luck." Clank confirmed, earning a glare from his friend. Kaden only chuckled.

"Relax. I know a more closed off area that'll be safe to teach you. Besides, I'm sure you're a fast learner."

"I guess..." Ratchet replied halfheartedly.

He still wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8: Arguements

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for keeping up with my story and reading, reviewing, PMing, faving and following! I really love some of the idea's you all have been suggesting, so keep it up! Also, I need help deciding what R&amp;C enemy should be used when Ratchet provides a memory for the recruit's Alister trains! Courtney Gears? Tachyon? Someone else?**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**If you have any ideas for any special moments to put in the story, feel free to suggest them!**

**Please read, review, fav and/or follow!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet wobbled, trying to not tip over as he hovered a foot or so off the ground. His ears were flattened, showing his nervousness.

"There you go, good, Ratchet, that's good!" Kaden encouraged, beaming proudly.

"U-uh, how do I get _down_?"

Kaden chuckled.

"Just relax, kid. There's no rush!"

Ratchet went to retort, but yelped when he wobbled, nearly tipping over again.

Sure, he'd been up in the air before, but that was when Clank had been on his back, giving him much more balance. These hoverboots weren't on his back though, they were on his _feet_. Ratchet had good balance, sure, but this was just ridiculous!

"Now, just try leaning forward. Only a bit!" Kaden instructed, watching closely, ready to catch the boy if he lost his balance.

Ratchet took a deep, steadying breath. Lips setting into a determined line, he did as told, allowing his body to fall forward slightly. He tensed when he moved forward, and he quickly righted himself, and he stopped gliding forwards.

"Perfect!" Kaden exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Now just lean a little back."

"Are you kidding? I'll flip over!"

Kaden went to reply, but Clank suddenly spoke up.

"You will not flip over, Ratchet, if you keep your torso and head tilted forward. Similar to using your grind boots on a rail, you must use core strength and counter balance."

Ratchet's eyes lit with sudden understanding as he looked down at his feet. He then leaned back, but kept his upper-half slightly forward. He glided backwards smoothly. He then leaned left, then right, then forwards. Each time he slid smoothly through the air, seeming now to understand it easily after Clank's explanation.

"Wow." Kaden muttered to himself, surprised. "Fast learner..."

Ratchet laughed slightly, a smile coming to his lips as he continued to experiment with the hoverboots, Kaden and Clank watching. As the young Lombax flew about, Kaden looked at Clank.

"You know, I never got to thank you."

Clank looked at the man, confused.

"To...Thank me?"

Kaden nodded, ears bobbing slightly with the motion.

"Yeah. For keeping my son safe."

Clank blinked, then smiled softly.

"You thank me for protecting my friend, who has in turn, protect me? That is illogical."

Kaden looked at the little robot in surprise, his mouth slightly agape.

"I...I didn't think of it like that...I just-"

Clank laughed with his funny little chuckle.

"Your gratitude is accepted, but unneeded." He stated. "Ratchet is my friend, just as I am his friend. We look out for one another, and expect nothing in return. It is as simple as that."

Another moment of stunned silence from Kaden, and then the Lombaxian man smiled gently.

"Ah. I see."

They both jumped, startled when there was a yelp and a thud. Looking away, they found Ratchet sprawled on the ground, a hoverboot having gotten free of the teen's foot. Kaden's ears perked up in alarm, and he hurried over.

"Kid!"

Clank followed at a much slower, calmer pace. He knew Ratchet, and the teen was fine, likely only a bit disorientated from the twelve foot drop.

Kaden helped Ratchet sit up, the man's eyes concerned.

Ratchet blinked, looking a bit confused and dizzy...

Then, he _laughed_.

"Aw blast, that was fun! Clank! Did you see that?!"

His robotic friend looked amusedly at Ratchet.

"Indeed, I did. I believe the hoverboots were not correctly fastened to your feet."

Ratchet grinned, rolling his eyes as he stood and dusted off his pants.

"You think?"

Kaden looked rather taken aback. Most teen's would be complaining about aches and pains after a spill like that, and yet here Ratchet stood, joking and laughing as though he hadn't taken fall from a good dozen feet or so in the air.

"C'mon Clank," Ratchet said to his friend. "Let's chase down that rogue hoverboot."

Kaden had an odd expression that was a mix of pride and grief as he watched the two young friends run after the hoverboot that flew about wildly in the air.

* * *

It was roughly noon when Kaden managed to heard Ratchet and Clank away from the hoverboot course, leading them through the streets. It was a bit disconcerting, seeing their active interest in the weapons and armor displayed in some of the stores. The two would talk animatedly, Clank providing statistics for them to converse over, Ratchet now and then offhandedly commenting how some of the tech would've been helpful in certain battles. While Kaden was glad that the two were having a good time, the thought of his son fighting...Of him getting _hurt_, left a hollow ache in the man's chest.

But it did a father good to see their son also so happy with such a good friend. It was obvious that Ratchet and Clank shared the same brotherly bond that Kaden himself had with Alister.

"Hey Kaden!"

The man paused at the voice (oh how it hurt for his own kit to call him by his name instead of 'dad'). He turned to Ratchet, offering a curious smile.

"What's up?" He replied, moving back to where Ratchet and Clank had stopped beside a store.

"Can we look in here?" Ratchet asked, face pleading. "It won't take long, really!"

Kaden raised a brow, glancing at the shop in question. A smile twitched at his lips when he saw it was a ship part shop. It seemed his son had inherited his love of flying.

"Sure, no problem. We've got plenty of time on hand."

With a whoop, Ratchet all but ran into the store. Clank sighed, shaking his head before following, with Kaden on the robot's heels.

Ratchet was admiring a customized engine, nimble fingers running over the shining metal.

"Imagine if you could use this with a back draft on your tail..!" The teen mumbled to no one in particular, green eyes blazing with pure excitement.

Kaden moved over to stand beside the boy, grinning.

"Real nice, isn't it? I helped design this model, actually, it uses-"

"Hydrolic reversal pumps and electro-magnetic fluctuator coils." Ratchet interjected, grinning up at the Lombaxian man. "Not many think to use that combination. It's really _cool_."

The pure awe in the teen's voice made Kaden puff his chest out a bit, his ego getting a bit of a boost from the clear admiration.

"I'm surprised you can tell."

"Ratchet may, at times, be dense when it comes to social interaction," Clank said, ignoring Ratchet's indignant look. "But he is very intelligent in the mechanical and technological aspects."

Kaden smirked slightly.

"'S'at so?"

Ratchet huffed, looking away, embarrassed.

"I'm getting better at being social." He grumbled, frowning at Clank, who smiled in return.

With a huff, the young Lombax returned to looking over the engine.

"I wonder if it can go slow enough for an effective H.A.L.O jump..."

Kaden's expression became one of bewilderment.

"How do you even know about H.A.L.O jumps?!"

Ratchet didn't seem too off put by the man's astonishment, only sending him a glance of confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course I know what they are, Clank and I have done a couple. C'mon, this can't be that surprising, can it? I mean, I faced Tachyon, Drek, Qwark at one point, Dr. Nefarious..."

As the teen continued to list the many, _many_ people he'd fought, the older Lombax felt cold. Kaden didn't know whether he wanted to hug Ratchet in a protective embrace or scold the short Lombax for doing something so dangerous. So, he settled on both.

Ratchet gave something between a yelp and a yowl as he was wrapped up in a tight hug. Then, in the next instant, he was cuffed over the back of the head.

"Hey! What was _that_ for?!"

"You idiotic little furball! H.A.L.O jumps are dangerous, even for fully experienced adults!"

"Well I'm fine, aren't I?! I'm right here!"

"You're still foolish for doing such a thing!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because it's my job!"

"Your job as what, my warden or something?!"

Kaden's ears flattened, and the tip of his tail fluffed slightly in anger.

"Don't act as though you're an adult, kit! You're place isn't on the battle field!"

Ratchet's hands fisted at his sides.

"You realize I wouldn't be here if I didn't fight, don't you?"

Kaden froze. Ratchet...Ratchet thought he didn't want him around..!

Face hardening, the teen before him suddenly just...Bolted!

"Ratchet!"

Both Clank and Kaden tried to catch up with Ratchet as he ran out of the store. But the teen, fast as he was, evaded them and took off down the street.

* * *

Ratchet didn't know how long he had been running. All he knew was that his lungs were burning and his heart was hammering painfully against his ribs. He ran past the city gates, ignoring the surprised guard he nearly knocked over.

He finally stopped when he reached the rocky cliff edge, a bit startled to realize the city was actually at the top of a mesa. But he didn't care all too much.

He dropped down, sitting so that his legs dangled over the rocky edge of the mesa, staring out at the sky, face somber.

Did...Did no one want him here? Would Kaden and Amira rather he didn't fight and never, _ever _met anyone else like him? He'd been so happy and excited to come, relieved that he wasn't the very last of his kind, and to have the proof that he wasn't...

A frustrated growl left the young Lombax, and he buried his head in his hands. He'd been so excited coming here! But now...

He looked back up to the sky, seeing the distant silhouette of mountains made of rock and sand.

Taking a deep breath, Ratchet tilted his head back, then let out a long, loud, fearsome yell that would probably scare Qwark enough to wet himself.

Once out of breath, he flopped back, uncaring if sand and dirt got into his fur. He just wanted to go home now, back to Solana or Polaris. Back to where he was just 'Ratchet', not 'Kiran', though Ratchet felt as though that name wasn't even his.

Emerald eyes slid shut as he began to steady his breathing, chest rising and falling.

His eyes snapped back open, though, when there was the snap of a twig, one of his long ears twitching at the sound.

Ratchet was immediately sitting up, eyes sweeping the area. He then froze when he saw the cause of the noise.

A large, lizard-like beast with sharp spikes about its jaw and heavy tail, the hissing it gave was an obvious sign that it wasn't friendly.

Ratchet slowly stood, shuffling away from the edge of the mesa, grabbing his wrench and preparing for a fight.

As he always felt when he fought, he was scared...But he was ready.

"C'mon, ugly." He muttered. "Show me what'cha got!"

The lizard gave a piercing shriek and lunged.

* * *

Kaden and Amira panted as he ran to the city square, and they found Alister. They ran over to him.

"Have you found him?!" Kaden demanded. Alister grimaced, shaking his head.

"Nothing. I've informed the guards on duty, but only one saw Ratchet, and he left the gates."

"He what?!"

Amira was shaking, on the verge of tears.

Clank, who stood beside Kaden, went to speak...But then froze.

"Ratchet!"

The three Lombaxes beside the robot looked over in surprise.

And there was Ratchet. He favored his left ankle as he walked down the path, and the fur of his right cheek was slightly stained with dry blood.

Amira, Clank, Kaden and Alister ran over. Amira hugged Ratchet, a relieved sob leaving her.

"Oh thank goodness!" She murmured, shifting to hold Ratchet at arms length, hands cupping the boy's face. "What happened to you? You're hurt! We need to get you to the med-!"

"I-I'm fine! Miss- Miss-, Miss Amira. _Miss Amira_." Ratchet finally managed to fit in a word edgewise, smiling tiredly. "I'm fine, really! Just ran into this giant, ugly lizard thing."

Alister looked incredulous.

"A Gizalarn?! How are you even standing?!"

A grin.

"Well, to be fair, I'm standing on a bad ankle, but that's beside the point."

The teen yelped when he found himself scooped up by Kaden, held firmly to the man's chest.

"H-hey!"

The man sent him a look.

"You're going to the medical center. You ran off before I could explain what I meant before, this is mostly on you, so you _will_ be going to the medical center and you _will_ be having a doctor look at your injuries."

"But-!"

"_Ratchet_."

The young Lombax fell silent, looking down at the one who'd spoke: Clank.

The little robot fixed a stern expression on Ratchet.

"You have made everyone worry, myself included. You are injured. Do as Kaden says."

While small, Clank could be very intimidating when he wished to be. This was likely why Ratchet didn't argue, though he did pout and begin to sulk.

With the teen effectively placated, the group started towards the medical center.


	9. Chapter 9: Born A Flier

**Hey everyone! So, next chap is here! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, PMing, faving and following this story! I really appreciate it!**

**So, as always, I'd love to hear any ideas you all may have for the story, and I still need input on what enemy should be used when I write the training arena scene! Courtney Gears? Ace? I need some help! DX**

**Disclaimer is on my prof.!**

**Please review, fav and follow! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet sat quietly at the dinning room table, arms crossed as he pointedly stared at the floor, the wall, the table, anywhere but at Kaden, Amira, Clank and Alister.

Kaden was pacing, face serious. He had yet to speak, seeming to be organizing his thoughts. Amira watched quietly from the doorway that led to the kitchen, while Alister leaned against a wall, arms crossed and face grim. Clank, though, seemed to not be angry at his friend. The little robot was sitting in a chair beside Ratchet, offering at least some support.

Ratchet's cheek had been cleaned up and checked for venom, and then his sprained ankle had been wrapped up before he was sent back home.

And so that was how they had gotten to this, where Ratchet knew he'd get scolded and end up feeling guilty, most likely.

Finally, Kaden stopped pacing and turned to Ratchet, who still refused to look up.

"Why did you run off?" Kaden asked, frowning. Ratchet didn't reply. "Ratchet, _why did you run off_?"

Emerald eyes flickered up momentarily before looking back down.

Kaden leaned his hands on the table, bowing his head slightly to try and look the teen in the eye.

"I said a kit shouldn't fight, and you _left the city_. You're no idiot, Ratchet, you know that can be dangerous! Why did you do that?!"

The younger Lombax shifted uncomfortably, still averting his gaze.

"I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions." He finally mumbled.

"That doesn't explain why you'd leave the safety of the city!"

Ratchet's ears flattened slightly at the harshness in the man's tone, but he didn't reply.

Beside the youth, Clank looked first at his friend, then to Kaden.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" He spoke up. "It is very clear to me why Ratchet had such a reaction to what one would view as a mundane comment."

Kaden's gaze turned to the little robot, raising a brow.

"Oh?"

Clank nodded, standing on his chair to better see over the table.

"Indeed. You said that those young, like Ratchet shouldn't be involved in combat. In return, Ratchet believed that you were saying that your values are more important than his being in this dimension, since combat with Tachyon led us here." Kaden's face fell at that. Clank continued, "Ratchet was elated with the very thought of coming here. Your saying he shouldn't fight in combat is effectively you, telling Ratchet that he shouldn't be here. Ratchet's reaction, knowing him, was logical. He separated himself from the situation that was creating such distress."

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably in his seat when the three older Lombaxes in the room looked at him with looks that were both shocked and saddened.

"Ratchet?" Kaden said, voice much softer now. "Is...Is Clank right?"

A huff, emerald eyes still averted.

"Maybe."

"Aw, kid!"

Ratchet jumped, eyes lifting to look at Kaden when the man moved around the table and hugged him to his chest. The Lombaxian man's face showed...Grief?

"Ratchet, no, that isn't...Just _no_. Ratchet, never, _ever_ think that you aren't wanted here."

Ratchet looked awkward and confused, his bright green eyes turning to try and see Kaden's face as he wriggled a bit in the embrace.

"But-"

"No. Ratchet, while I really, _really_ wish you didn't have to fight so much and get hurt as much as you did, everyone is glad that you're here." The man shifted, holding Ratchet by the shoulders at arms length. He then frowned and gave one of Ratchet's ears a firm tug.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The teen protested.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but if you _ever_ leave the city alone again, I will lock you upstairs until you're fifty!"

Ratchet's ears flattened, his face one of surprise and nervousness, because he could tell the man wasn't lying.

"O-okay! Okay! Jeez, it's not like I can't take care of myself!"

Alister fixed the teen with a stern look.

"While you're capable of holding your own in a fight, you aren't use to the enemies and wild beast in this dimension. That beast you ran into? They're poisonous. You're lucky you weren't poisoned."

Ratchet couldn't help it as he offered a cheeky smile.

"What can I say? I've got Lombax luck."

There was a long silence, then, everyone burst into laughter. Ratchet pouted.

"Ah c'mon! It's not _that_ funny!"

* * *

It was late at night, after Ratchet and Clank had gone upstairs to get some sleep, that Kaden, Alister and Amira settled down in the sitting room. Alister took an armchair, while Kaden sat on the couch, Amira sitting beside him, leaning against the man.

"He's as reckless as you." Alister stated amusedly to Kaden, who scowled.

"Thanks a lot, Alister. That was totally not obvious."

Amira laughed.

"Play nice, you two."

Kaden sent her an incredulous look.

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm stopping it."

Alister chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"So, tomorrow, you both have work, don't you? Who's Ratchet going with?"

Kaden and Amira both grimaced.

"Amira and I are required in a restricted sector."

"We, uh," Amira piped up hesitantly. "We were thinking...He and Clank could go with you until we get home."

Alister blinked, looking shocked.

"What? No, nonono, tomorrow I'm taking recruits to the main ship hanger, we're practicing H.A.L.O jumps. It's too dangerous-"

"That's perfect!" Kaden interjected. "Ratchet's done H.A.L.O jumps, he's told me so himself! And probably he had people shooting at him, this would be a walk in the park for him!"

Amira looked worried.

"Kaden-"

Her mate beamed.

"He'll be fine, Amira!" He interjected. "The H.A.L.O jumps that recruits do are completely safe! Every precaution's taken! Right, Alister?"

The white furred General grimaced, seeming hesitant.

"Well...Yes. He's done H.A.L.O jumps? He knows how they work?"

"Yeah. Clank told me earlier that they've done quite a few. _While_ being attacked. No one's even shooting at the recruits on those practice jumps you do, maybe it'll help Ratchet get out some spare energy."

Seeing that his friend was beginning to lean towards agreeing with him, Kaden added,

"You do owe me that favor, remember? When I was your wingman and helped you hook up with that one lady when-"

Alister's face heated quickly, ears perking straight up and tail freezing.

"Alright!" He quickly snapped, cutting off Kaden (who had a rather smug smirk on his face now). "Alright, he can come along! Just...Just tell me when to come pick him up.

Kaden beamed while Amira laughed. Alister scowled, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"Sometimes I really hate you."

The shorter male shrugged.

"It's not _my_ fault you're so easy to embarrass."

* * *

When Ratchet padded down the stairs, Clank on his heels, he was surprised to be greeted, not by Amira or Kaden, but by Alister.

The white furred Lombax was waiting by the front door in the foyer, leaning on his staff. The older Lombax smiled slightly at Ratchet and Clank.

"Good morning, you two. Amira and Kaden had private work to do, so I'll be keeping an eye on you both. Procedure, since you were arrested when you came into the city, I'm sure you understand."

Not the truth, but Alister couldn't tell Ratchet the real reason, that his parents were concerned about his well being. That would make the teen more resistant, and he also didn't know that Kaden and Amira were his parents, either.

Ratchet blinked, sharing a glance with Clank, but then smiled.

"We get it. So what's on the agenda?"

Alister's smile widened slightly as the teen and robot moved over.

"I have to train some recruits. How good are you at piloting a small fighter ship?"

Ratchet's face lit up with excitement.

"You kidding? I_ live_ for flying!"

Alister chuckled.

"Good. The recruits are working on H.A.L.O jumps."

Ratchet was all but bouncing on his feet with excitement. Sure, he hadn't been too fond of H.A.L.O jumps at first, but now? He loved the wind in his fur and the adrenaline.

"Blast, this'll be fun!"

With another warm, throaty chuckle, Alister nodded, gesturing to the door.

"Let's go, then. We can get you some breakfast on the way."

The teen hurried to pull on his boots, hopping around on one foot, causing Clank to laugh softly, and Alister as he caught Ratchet when he nearly tipped over.

"Easy there, we have a good hour until we have to be there."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't hurry!"

Clank smiled at Alister.

"Anything that involves ships or flight will have Ratchet move as swiftly as possible, e-he-he-he!"

* * *

Ratchet and Clank followed Alister towards a large ship hanger, Ratchet happily eating a meat filled bread, and Clank watching the teen's twitching ears humoredly.

"Now most of the recruits are good people, but there are a few who are only there because...Well, their parents..." The General struggled for a good way to explain, but Ratchet said it for him.

"Because their parents paid for their military education and those recruits just want to seem important?"

Alister chuckled.

"Exactly." He agreed. "But if any of them give you trouble, come talk to me and I'll make sure they focus on their work and not on you."

Ratchet grinned, tail twitching.

"Don't worry, General. I'll be fine. If anything I'll show them upon a H.A.L.O jump."

Alister blinked, surprised, then laughed.

"I like your style, kid."

Ratchet offered a grin before taking another large bite of his simple but filling breakfast.

"General Azumith," Clank suddenly spoke up, making Alister's ear twitch in the robots direction. "How old are the recruits that you train?"

"The recruits for the Praetorian guard?" He asked, a bit surprised. "Well, the registration age is forty standard years, when Lombaxes are officially considered adults, albeit young adults. Anyone younger than that is too...Too...Ratchet, don't give me that look, I know you're skilled in combat, I'm not saying you aren't."

Ratchet, who had fixed a glare on the man, huffed and looked away, ears flattened with irritation. Alister rolled his eyes. Kits.

They finally came to the large hanger. Entering his personal code, Alister led the other two inside.

Ratchet's gaped as he looked around, nearly dropping his simple meal, so awestruck was he.

The hanger roof stood a good fifty feet above their heads. Many small fighter ships were docked on platforms that lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling, railed catwalks connect each small docking station. Railed platform elevators climbed and descended various parts of the walls.

"Woah..."

Alister chuckled, resting a hand on Ratchet's lean shoulder.

"Come along. I'll show you to the ship you and Clank will be using."

Ratchet nodded, still dumbstruck as he stared at the ships.

Quickly reaching one of the elevators and stepping on, they began to ascend towards the higher levels of the hanger. Ratchet only stumbled slightly when the elevator started moving, but had quickly steady himself. Good balance, Alister mused.

The white furred General pointed at a particular ship that was slightly larger than the others, with a marking on the side that showed its pilot had a high-standing title.

"That's my ship right there. When we get in the air, I want you to stay close. The recruits will be flying in formation, but as long as you stay where I can keep an eye on you and your signal and you keep your com unit on, you can explore the air a bit."

Ratchet nodded eagerly, not minding those terms. As long as he could get up in the free, open air.

The elevator paused at one of the catwalks, about halfway between the ground and the roof. Alister led Ratchet and Clank onto the catwalk and over to one of the ships.

"This little beauty's yours for the day. The recruit that was supposed to use it dropped out a few weeks back, so don't worry thinking you've kicked someone out of their ship." Ratchet seemed relieved by this as the older Lombax continued. "There's a pressurized helmet in the seat -the air gets quite thin-, and a helipack in case Clank doesn't have an upgrade like that, though I'm confident that he does."

"I do, indeed." Clank agreed as Ratchet ran his hands admiringly over the ship's sleek plating.

Alister chuckled.

"Good then. Think you can handle the controls, Ratchet?"

The teen didn't reply right away, going to the cockpit, popping open the glass canopy and peering inside at the controls in question. Alister received a thumbs-up.

"No problem, General. Fly ships like these all the time."

A grin.

"Good. Don't forget the homing beacon before you eject for the H.A.L.O jump so that the ship'll come back to the hanger."

"I will remind him." Clank assured. "I always do."

"Hey! I remember!" A pause, then, "Most of the time."

Alister rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to get ready. We launch in twenty standard minutes."

"Got it!" Ratchet replied over his shoulder, showing complete confidence in what he was doing.

Alister really hoped that the boy did. He didn't want to have to explain a crashed fighter ship.

Ratchet didn't mind as the General left to prepare his own ship for departure. Instead, he busied himself with going over his own borrowed ship's systems with Clank.

Clank, having a list downloaded, didn't even hesitate as they went through their 'check list'.

"Repulsion thrusters?"

Ratchet vanished behind the ship.

"Check!"

"Fuel lines?"

"Check!"

"Hydro coils?"

"Ch-"

"Hey! You two aren't supposed to be in here!"

Clank looked over and Ratchet's head popped up from behind the ship.

A Lombax, about forty-one standard years with orange fur and white stripes upon his ears, approached. He was taller than Ratchet by a good foot or so, and Ratchet had the feeling this was one of those recruits he'd been warned about.

The angry Lombax stopped by the ship.

"This is a restricted area! No civilians!"

Ratchet gave a dry, weary look before sending Clank a glance.

"Hydro coils are good, Clank. Next?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me you-!"

"Sir," Clank interjected, hoping to defuse the situation. "We are here upon the request of General Azumith. If you question my truthfulness, then you may go speak with him."

The tall Lombax looked incredulous.

"The General?! Ask a _kit_ and a _rust bucket_ to come on a H.A.L.O jump?! As i-!"

"That 'rust-bucket' hasposo-morphic blaster cannons in each fingertip. So back off." Ratchet returned to checking the ship's engine as he muttered, "Go bother someone else."

"You little-!"

The young man grabbed Ratchet's shoulder, but within mere seconds, the tall Lombax found himself turned around, arm held at a painful angle behind his back.

"I said go whine to someone else! Blast, can't you hear?" Ratchet snapped, shoving the other Lombax away.

The young man went to yell at Ratchet, but froze when sharp emerald eyes locked on his own blue gaze. The teen was growled softly, sharp canine teeth peeking out through curled lips.

"Back off. We've got seventeen minutes to check all of our ship's systems and get ready for take off, and if you're joining in on the H.A.L.O jump, then you should do the same."

After another moment of glaring at the older Lombax, Ratchet returned to checking over his ship. The other Lombax ran off, glaring back at Ratchet over his shoulder.

"That could have gone better." Clank stated, matter-of-fact.

Ratchet shrugged.

"He wasn't listening. I had to get my message across."

Clank sighed, shaking his head to himself as he watched the orange Lombax that had tried to scare them off go to a group of other Lombax, no doubt starting a rumor about Ratchet.

Within a few minutes, Ratchet and Clank had finished (much quicker than many others) and they climbed into the ship. While Clank settled down in the co-pilot seat, Ratchet pulled on the pressurized helmet. He was pleasantly surprised by how well the piece of armor fit about his ears. Usually helmets were so uncomfortable...

"Ratchet, do not forget what General Azumith said: you must have your communicator system on."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, pal."

Clank chuckled while Ratchet fiddled with the side of his helmet. He finally found the right control and switched on the helmet's com system.

He jumped when Alister's voice was suddenly right in his ears, barking out orders.

"Everyone prepare for lift! Two minutes and we'll be in the air, understood?"

There was an echo of 'yes' and 'yes'sir' as various recruits listened to the man. Ratchet, too, replied.

"Up and running, General."

A pause, then Alister spoke again, this time addressing Ratchet directly, voice softer.

"You ready, Ratchet?"

The teen grinned to himself.

"Born ready."

A warm chuckled from the General.

"Good. Remember to keep close."

"Wait, you seriously invited that brat and his walking tincan?!"

Ratchet snorted, recognizing this voice as the orange Lombax from just a bit earlier.

Alister growled.

"Shut your mouth, trainee! Ratchet and Clank have more experience on battlefields and in H.A.L.O jumps than you or any other recruit!"

No reply, other than sullen silence. Ratchet grinned to himself.

**_"Praetorian guard recruit unit 3, you are cleared for take off."_**

Ratchet supposed that mechanical, feminine voice had been what they were waiting for as Alister chuckled to himself.

"Alright. Everyone in the air! Formation 2-9-7!"

"Yes'sir!"

Ratchet grinned at Clank before his gaze turned to the now open hanger doors. He waited until all other ships had started, then followed after them with a blast of speed.

"Ratchet!" Clank managed as the ship's cabin shook. "Slow down!"

The young Lombax beside the robot laughed.

"Relax Clank! Enjoy the fact we aren't getting shot at for once!"

The little robot sent him a dry look.

In the air, Ratchet felt free for the first time since he'd gotten here. He shot right past the other Lombaxes in their nice, neat formation, the teen pulling off a perfect barrel roll. Ratchet gave a whoop, not caring that several people complained about how loud he was and how he was going to burst their eardrums.

Clank quickly fastened his safety belt, properly nervous.

Ratchet happily pulled off several crazy, daring (possibly idiotic) stunts. Clank, used to this by now, simply held on for dear life.

From afar, Alister watched, slightly awed by Ratchet's flight skills. The boy obviously enjoyed flying.

"Formation 9-2-3." He told the recruits that followed him. He wasn't paying all too much attention though, watching as Ratchet pulled another barrel roll, followed by a second, then a third one. At least the boy was having a good time.

For a good thirty minutes, Alister continued to call out formations, and then they began to approach the drop zone.

"Ratchet." Alister called through the com to the teen. "Drop zone is approaching, I need you to fly beside me."

"On it."

The ship in the distance turned, quickly approaching and then flying beside Alister's ship. The General was relieved when the teen didn't get so close as to accidentally clip his ship's wings.

"Alright everyone! Homing beacons on! Launch on my count! 5...4...3...2...Launch!"

Almost all at once, each ship's cockpit canopy popped open. Alister was relaxed, having done this before, while several recruits cussed nervously. Alister looked around for Ratchet.

The young Lombax seemed calm as a lake, first being shot up into the air with the rest of them, then falling back, flipping until he faced the ground, arms and legs spread eagle to make his fall slower. Clank was on his back, almost like a backpack, in a way, waiting for Ratchet's say so to activate his helicopter upgrade. Ratchet turned his head to look at Alister, then the boy's voice came through the General's com.

"Race ya!"

Ratchet then tilted, now no longer spread eagle, his head leading the rest of his body towards the ground. He plummeted faster and faster, and Alister was about ready to have a heart attack.

"Ratchet! Stop-"

But then, a dozen or so feet from the ground, Clank activated his helicopter upgrade, and Ratchet safely drifted to the ground.

The teen was laughing and whooping happily, ripping off his helmet to look up and watch the General and recruits as they, too, finally reached the ground.

Alister pulled off his own helmet, fixing Ratchet with a stern look.

The teen beamed.

"H.A.L.O jumps are a lot nicer when no one's shooting at you!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Hey Everyone! So this chapter's a but short, sorry about that x.x I had a really long day! **

**Anyways, thanks to those of you who've been reading, faving, following, reviewing and PMing me! It's nice to know that everyone likes this story!**

**There's an author note at the bottom, so please read!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Please review, fav and follow! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet talked animatedly about the H.A.L.O jump all the way back to his home. Alister and Clank allowed him to talk uninterrupted, though for different reasons: Clank, because he knew Ratchet would simply continued to talk, and Alister because he enjoyed listening to one so young be so happy.

They finally reached the Lode homestead, and Alister stopped outside the door.

"I need to go give my report on how the recruits are doing to my superiors, so I can't stick around." A paused, filled with hesitance, then, "You did very good today, Ratchet. Very good. While I somewhat hate that you're so used to H.A.L.O jumps, you're extremely impressive. I'm sorry about that one recruit who caused you some trouble, I'll make sure he gets the message to not do it again."

Ratchet grinned.

"It's fine. I gotta admit I'm proud of being able to impress a General."

With a chuckle, Alister patted the teen's shoulder.

"See you later." He looked to Clank. "Keep him out of trouble, Clank. I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who can keep up with Ratchet."

The little robot smiled while Ratchet huffed.

"Of course, General Azumith."

With a smile, the General left down the street while Ratchet and Clank went inside, tired after the days events.

* * *

Ratchet awoke with a gasp, bright emerald eyes snapping open as he sat up in his bed. His chest rose and fell harshly, heart hammering and his fur slightly damp with sweat.

His gaze darted about for a moment, and once he realized he was in his room, that his fear had been caused by a nightmare, _again_, he slumped with a sigh.

He despised nights like this, where his sleep was taken away by a horrid nightmare.

Slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Ratchet buried his face in his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths. Inhale...Hold...Exhale. Inhale...Hold...Exhale. Once his breathing had evened out and his heartbeat slowed, Ratchet carefully stood on slightly weak legs. He moved over to the desk, where his shirt, boots, head gear and gloves were.

Pulling the articles of clothing on, the teen then quietly took his wrench, hooking it to his belt before quietly leaving, shutting the door behind himself.

He silently padded down the stairs, rubbing at his tired eyes. He halted halfway down, though, when he heard voices. Kaden and Amira. What were they doing up so early? Had they had nightmares too? Or was something wrong?

Quietly walking the rest of the way down the staircase, he then paused outside the entrance to the sitting room, which was an archway, just like the entrance to the kitchen. He listened intently, hoping to understand why the two adults were up at three in the morning.

"Kaden, we need to get some sleep." Amira sighed, sounding tired.

"No." Kaden said firmly. "We've been putting this off, we need to figure it out now. He's been here for a few days now, he needs,_ deserves_, to know."

Ratchet frowned. They were talking about him? He tilted an ear to better hear them.

"I know, but we can't just tell it to him as plainly as we'd talk about the weather! It has to be perfect!"

A sigh.

"Yes, Amira, I _know_. But he needs to know! If we don't tell him, it's as bad as lying!"

Ratchet felt his heart drop. He was being lied to? About what? He wanted so badly to go back to his room and forget about this, but he couldn't. He had to know what was going on.

Amira gave a sound of frustration.

"Well what are we supposed to do?! Just go up to him and tell him we're his parents?!"

Ratchet's eyes widened, pupils dialating, and he withheld a gasp. This...Was this really happening? Kaden and Amira, two of the kindest people he'd met...Were his parents? Why hadn't they told him?! Why had they lied?!

Turning, Ratchet forced himself to quietly sneak to the back door of the home. Once outside...He ran. He didn't know where to got, or what to do, but right now...Right now he just wanted to be anywhere but here. His tail, which he'd never learned to control, whipped wildly behind him, slicing the cold, early morning air. The streets were dimly lit with lampposts, lighting the teen's way. He didn't stop until he reached the empty city square, where he then dropped down, sitting on the curb. His breath fogged in the morning chill as he panted, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart.

Why had they lied to him? He'd wanted so badly to know his parents, understand what it felt like to have a mother and father, but...Did they even want him? Did they only want him to think he was a friend, someone who would later fade away from their lives?

Hugging his knees to his chest, Ratchet buried his face in them.

What to do now?

* * *

Alister never enjoyed having the early morning patrol shift. But today...Today he was glad to have it when he reached the city square and found Ratchet, of all people, sitting off to the side, head tucked into his knees which were hugged to his chest.

The white furred form of Alister tensed, and then he was running quickly, worried about the young Lombax.

"Ratchet! What in the world are you doing out here?!"

Crouching down, Alister pulled the boy's arms away, searching for any sign of injury. Sad emerald eyes turned up to him, staring at him and making the teen appear so..._Vulnerable_. It was so unlike the boy, and was disconcerting for Alister.

"Ratchet..?"

A moment of silence, then then boy finally spoke, albeit hesitantly.

"Did...Did you know? About my mom and dad..?"

Surprise showed in the older Lombax's eyes, then realization followed by something grim.

"Ah. You found out?"

Ratchet frowned, looking down.

"So you _did_."

Alister grimaced.

"Yes, I...I did."

Silence fell once more, the gears in Alister's head turning while Ratchet stared at the ground, seemingly depressed. Finally, the General decided on a course of action.

"It wasn't my choice, I was asked to let them tell you first." Standing, the Lombaxian man offered a hand. "Come on. You look like you're freezing. I'll have someone take my patrol shift and you can come warm up at my place. I can try to answer your questions once I let your parents know you're alright."

He didn't miss the teen's wince at the use of the word 'parents', but he didn't address it, simply waiting. After a few seconds of thought, Ratchet took the offered hand, allowing Alister to help him up.

"Alright. Thanks."

The taller of the two smiled kindly, a hand placed on Ratchet's shoulder supportively as he led the teen away.

* * *

Ratchet looked around the room Alister had told him to wait in.

It seemed to be a training room of sorts, with a reinforced roof and thick wall, a holoprojector and training dummies. Along the back wall was a weapons wrack with a wide variety of wrenches, staffs and blasters.

Ratchet fingered the wrench at his hip, feeling the familiar itch that came with the excitement at the thought of battle. He glanced at the closed door nervously. Surely Alister wouldn't mind if he tested the support struts of the dummies..?

Well...It would take his mind off of things. He didn't want to think about what might happen, now that his parents knew that he knew the truth. Fighting practice would no doubt help.

Grinning to himself, the young Lombax unhooked his wrench from his belt, charging at one of the stationary dummies.

It felt nice, letting out all the spare energy that had been building up inside him since he'd first come here. The techniques that he'd learned and practiced for years now, easily came to the youth. Each strike made the dummy tremble dangerously on its support beam, making the whole thing rattle. Emerald eyes were lit up like fire, an excited smile pulling at Ratchet's lips. As he attacked the target, he never noticed Alister enter.

The General paused in the doorway, surprised when he saw Ratchet putting the practice dummy to use. He then looked thoughtful, going to lean on the wall beside the door, watching the boy's each move.

Ratchet, it seemed, had good speed and flexibility. While he couldn't deal crushing blows, he could be effective all the same, even in closed areas. He dealt damage to weak spots: the knees, the elbows, the neck. He knew the right places to deal an effective blow. He was smarter than many may think.

"Now I see what Tachyon was up against. He had no chance."

Ratchet yelped, jumping nearly a foot in the air and whipping around, eyes wide in alarm.

"Son of a Qwark! Warn a Lombax!" He exclaimed, scowling. Alister smirked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't think I had to knock on doors in my home."

Ratchet was obviously embarrassed, looking away with warm cheeks, no doubt blushing beneath his fur. With a chuckle, Alister moved over.

"I contacted your parents and Clank to let them know you're alright. They were worried when they realized you were gone."

The teen grimaced, looking down.

"So...I guess they're coming to pick me up?"

Alister smiled slightly.

"Actually, no. I convinced Kaden and Amira that you needed some time. I told them I'd watch over you for the day, and then take you back tonight so that you all can talk. I sent Clank the directions to here, and he is on his way. He was very worried about you, you must be very close."

Ratchet looked gratefully at the man.

"Yeah, he and I are like brothers. Thanks for, y'know..."

"Giving you time to sort things out in your head?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah."

The General chuckled, patting Ratchet's shoulder.

"It was no trouble. Now, why don't we spar?"

Yellow ears perked up slightly.

"Spar? I've never really done that..."

"Well, better to learn late than never." Alister replied cheerfully. "Do you know hand-to-hand?"

"Not my first choice for combat, but yeah."

Alister kicked off his boots (he didn't want to kick the teen and accidentally give him a concussion, which would be likely with his heavy boots). Then, setting aside his staff, he moved to the center of the room.

Ratchet followed his example, his own boots tossed into the corner and his prized wrench carefully leaned against the wall before he went to the middle.

"How heavy should contact be?" Ratchet questioned.

"I'd say light to medium contact, just to be safe."

A nod.

"Alright. Let's go, then."

* * *

Ratchet flopped down with a huff, sitting there as he caught his breath. Alister sat beside him, slightly in better shape but still breathing a bit hard.

"You're better at combat then fully-trained soldiers." Alister stated, seeming surprised but also happy and even proud.

Ratchet gave a slightly breathless laugh.

"Not too bad yourself, General. I've never met anyone who fights like you."

Alister chuckled.

"It's a standard form for all those trained to be in the Praetorian guard. You, though...Your style's a mix of so many different things. You've traveled a lot, yes? You've learned by watching how others fight..."

Ratchet grinned slightly.

"There's lots of planets around Solana and Polaris. I've managed to learn on the move."

"I can tell." With a grunt, the General stood. He then offered Ratchet a hand. "Come on, up you get. You need some food and probably some rest."

Ratchet took the hand, letting the Lombxian man pull him up.

"I could go for some food, but I don't need anymore sleep. I feel like I've been slacking, sitting on my tail for days."

"Oh, of course, it isn't like you did a _H.A.L.O jump_ or anything." The General replied dryly. Ratchet laughed.

* * *

Ratchet watched Alister move about the small kitchen, searching for something to eat.

"Ah, I'm not too good a cook and I haven't gotten any food recently.

"It's alright, General. I've got some nutrient bars stashed in my Manifester."

Alister looked disgusted.

"Nutrient bars? They're more garbage than food."

Ratchet smiled lopsidedly.

"I know, but I've been living off them, I can stand them one more time."

"Nonsense." Alister snorted. "I'll send for something. I don't think a half-hour will be too bad a wait, and you can tell me more about your adventures."

A laugh.

"You want to hear about a teenager who stumbles through crazy scenarios?"

"You have to stumble to learn how to walk." The General replied, sending a knowing glance towards Ratchet. The teen sighed.

"You're trying to help keep my mind off my troubles, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious? I'm usually good at hiding my intentions."

Ratchet folded his arms on the counter, resting his head atop them.

"I've learned to read people. I've gotten pretty good, or at least that's what Clank says."

The older Lombax chuckled, nodding.

"He's right, then. But I really do want to learn more about you."

The boy sighed.

"Alright. What would you like to know?"

* * *

**That chap was short x.x sorry again for that! **

**If it seems a little strange, how Ratchet seems to be fine when he's with Alister, here's what I'm thinking!: He likes Alister, he's a person who Ratchet feels he can trust, and so he feels safe! The training helped him release the stress he was feeling, and so having been able to release that stress and pain in the company of someone he trusts, so that's why he seems to be so much better!**

**If any of you have any ideas on how it should go between Ratchet and his parents when Ratchet returns to the house? Dramatic approach or heartwarming? I need help DX**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Arena

**Hey everyone! So, this is another short chapter! Don't be surprised if updates take more time, possibly two days instead of one x.x Sorry! I'll try to be good about updating still!**

**Thank you everyone who's read, faved, followed, PMed and reviewed! I hope you like this chap!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Please fav, follow and/or review! **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Clank arrived at Alister's homestead, he was relieved to find Ratchet was alright, eating a warm meal with Alister.

"Ratchet!"

The teen jumped, looking up, then smiled.

"Oh, hey Clank!"

The little robot frowned as he moved over, jumping up onto the counter.

"You should not have run off Ratchet, that was an unwise choice."

Ratchet sighed, resting his chin in a hand.

"I know, I _know_!" He groaned. "But can you blame me? I find out I've been staying with my parents and no one ever told me? I'm not exactly the happiest right now!"

Clank sighed, shaking his head as he sent his friend a weary look.

"I was very concerned, Ratchet."

The teen grimaced.

"Ah, I'm sorry pal, I just...I needed to get out of there. I didn't mean to worry you."

Alister offered a smile.

"It's understandable that you would want your space, wouldn't you agree, Clank?"

The robot hesitated, then nodded.

"Yes. Although I am still displeased."

Ratchet smirked, chuckling.

"Ah c'mon, can you really stay mad at this face?"

A dry look was his answer, and Alister couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"So...What's the training arena like?" Ratchet asked a bit hesitantly as he and Clank followed Alister through the streets.

The General looked back at the youth over his shoulder.

"Hm? It's an arena, that is mostly self-explanatory, kit."

Ratchet frowned, half-glaring at the man.

"Don't _call_ me that!" He protested, earning a small smile from Clank, who was amused by his friend's embarrassment.

Alister chuckled, shaking his head to himself.

"Once you're no longer a teenager and so short, _then_ I will stop calling you kit. But until then, I'll continue to call you that."

Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'm helping you out here, letting you use my memories to train recruits, and_ this_ is the thanks I get?"

Alister rolled his eyes. The teen was as dramatic as his father.

Clank was the one who decided to change the subject.

"General Azumith, what weapons do the recruits have access to?"

Alister looked at the little robot, confused, while realization flashed across Ratchet's face.

"Oh yeah! We need to know what weapons you've got on hand so I can figure out the best memory to use, we don't want them to fight a battle they can't win."

Alister blinked, surprised, then his expression softened as he smiled.

"I see. Well," His face returned to the confident grin he'd had before. "Each recruit has their own wrench, that's a given. We have several blasters of varying types. Once we get there, I'll let you look over the weapon cache. Are you willing to help keep an eye on the recruits, jump in and show them what to do if they need help?"

Ratchet grinned crookedly.

"Was planning on it already."

Alister nodded approvingly.

"Alright then, I'll grab some armor from the storage room for you."

Ratchet looked confused.

"Armor? I'm fine though, I've never had to use any kind of plating..."

"Well now that you're here, you aren't allowed to fight without any sort of armor."

"Why not?!" Ratchet whined.

Alister sighed. This would be a looooong walk.

* * *

Upon reaching the arena, Alister had retrieved armor while Ratchet and Clank looked over the weapons that they had access to. Alister had then given Ratchet the armor he'd found (miraculously the teen's size), and sent the boy to go try it on in the storage room.

And so, Alister was reading a report, leaning against a wall when Ratchet returned. The General looked up, and suddenly froze.

Now, out of civilian clothing, Ratchet really looked like an experienced soldier. The light armor fit the boy well, but still allowed good mobility, and the plating's dark grey hue contrasted sharply against Ratchet's yellow fur. Now it was clear that the meat on the boy was lean muscle, and the youth didn't seem to mind the extra weight of the metal on his body.

Alister felt a strange mix of pride and worry as he stared at his godson, and the teen offered a small, awkward smile.

"So, uh...How do I look?"

After a long moment of silence, Alister smiled softly, going over and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Like you were born a soldier."

Ratchet smiled hesitantly at the man.

Both Lombaxes looked away when recruits began entering the arena, some seeming to have just woken up while others were wide awake and talking excitedly. Alister offered Ratchet one more smile, patting the boy's soldier before going over to run the recruits through a warm up. Ratchet went over to where Clank was, the little robot trying to understand the head piece that was the Memory Decoder.

"So," Ratchet piped up, putting a hand on his hip. "What do you think?"

"This device is working at optimal capacity. I would suggest you offer memories of your battle with Courtney Gears. While they do not have weapons capable of hitting multiple targets at once, there are several of them. If they are capable of working together, they can defeat the holograms."

Ratchet nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this one, pal."

"Ratchet! Can you come over here for a minute?"

Ratchet jumped, gaze turning to the one who was calling him, Alister. The teen then nodded, sprinting over and stopping when he reached Alister's side. The General placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking at the group of confused trainee's.

"This is Ratchet. He's had multiple battles that were not only in unique settings, but against unique enemies. He's been gracious enough to volunteer some of these memories so that all of you can get some experience thinking on your feet. He's also agreed to jump in and help if any of you are having trouble, so listen to him. If he tells you to run, you better move like your tail's on fire, am I understood?"

A passing grumble of agreement, and Alister frowned.

"I asked, _am I understood_?!"

Everyone jumped at the yell, and this time the reply was much louder.

"Yes'sir!"

A pleasant smile replaced the General's scowl.

"Good. Make sure you all have your wrenches and grab your blaster of choice. Ratchet, come on, let's get your memory into the holoprojector."

Ratchet nodded, following Alister over to where Clank sat innocently on the ground, leaning against the curved wall that was part of the arena.

"Alright, this is pretty simple." Alister said as he carefully picked up the head piece. "We put this on your head, you think of the enemy you want to be projected, and your battle with them. Clank can state the name of the enemy, if that helps. Then you, Clank and I will stand behind this line you see painted around the perimeter of the arena. It'll ensure that we aren't attacked by the projections, but we can still see them. The recruits won't see us, only the projections of the walls of the battle area. If there's any trouble, we can jump in at anytime, pretty simple, hm?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, I can handle that."

Alister smiled, inclining his head and carefully placing the head piece on Ratchet's head. It was a simple metal band that lightly hugged Ratchet's temples. The teen shut his eyes to better create the image in his head. Clank stood, moving over.

"Courtney Gears." He said simply (earning a surprised, befuddled look from Alister, who hadn't expected a female enemy).

The holoprojector whirred for roughly two minutes, collecting data, then it softly pinged.

"Perfect." Alister said, grinning as he reached over, removing the metal band from Ratchet's brow. Emerald eyes looked up at him curiously.

"Did it work?"

The General nodded, and Ratchet shared an excited smile with Clank. Alister looked over to the recruits.

"Get to the center of the-"

"Uh, better make it the far edges." Ratchet interrupted.

The older Lombax blinked, then nodded.

"Alright. All of you get to the edges of the arena! No passing the line!"

Once everyone was in position, Alister went to turn on the projector. Ratchet took the chance to throw in a word of advice to the trainees.

"Be light on your feet and try to shoot 'em down before they get close!"

And then...The holoprojector switched on, and holograms sprung to life.

The floor looked now like a large, circular, metal platform. Like a space station, almost. All around were small console screens, and several smaller platforms that could only fit one. Transporters, everyone quickly realized. To the recruits, they could only see walls behind the console screens and a dark ceiling, while Alister, Ratchet and Clank could see through the walls, which were opaque to them.

And there, standing on a far transport pad, was a robotic female with copper metal as hair and pink painted plates. She was smiling darkly, and it was easy to see that she was nothing but trouble.

And then, from the floor, several cylindrical trapdoors opened, and several purple toned robots sprung out, spinning at dangerous speeds the moment they hit the ground, arms folded in and one leg held aloft. Blast, with how sharp that metal looked, if this wasn't a projection then someone could easily sustain serious injury!

The recruits gaped, frozen with shock, causing Ratchet to become slightly anxious.

"What're you waiting for?! Fight back!"

That seemed to work, and the trainees raised their blasters, shooting at the robots.

Ratchet watched nervously, worried about the recruits. He didn't like seeing people get hurt, even if some of them _had_ been jerks to him.

The leader of the enemy group, Courtney, Alister believed. Began to attack with pulse blasts. Several Lombax were knocked back, making Ratchet and Clank wince sympathetically.

"Shoot at her!" Ratchet exclaimed. How could these recruits be so slow?!

The projection of Courtney Gears jumped onto the platform with the Lombax and began to spin, just as her 'posy' had done, but her movements were faster, harder and more unpredictable.

Ratchet growled.

"That's it, I'm going in there!" He stated, pulling out his wrench and moving to enter, but Alister grabbed his shoulder.

"Ratchet, no. Give them the chance to learn."

"Look at them, General! They're not trying anything different! They're staying in their comfort zone, trying to do nothing new, they're getting hurt! Either turn off the projection, or let me go in there and let them watch and learn! Either way, I'm not going to let them get hurt any more!"

Alister looked surprised, never having faced an angry Ratchet. The boy...He was a natural hero, born with the desire to never let another get hurt while he was around. A split second of hesitance, then he let go of the teen's shoulder. Ratchet turned, taking off.

Alister jumped when he heard someone call his name, and he looked away, shocked when he saw Kaden and Amira running up.

"Alister! What's going on?! I told you to keep Kiran from fighting when he was in the arena! He was supposed to only watch!"

Alister sighed.

"Kaden, I told you and Amira to give Ratchet some distance."

"We were going to until we overheard an officer talking about how you were bringing a kid here! Are you in...In..Insane..."

Kaden's voice faded, and he suddenly wasn't looking at Alister but instead the battle in the arena. Alister frowned, turning to look as well.

Of course they'd seen Ratchet's memories of the battle with Tachyon, but it was hard to tell what Ratchet was doing, since the memory had been through his eyes. And even though Alister had sparred him, this..._This_ was a whole new level of amazing!

Ratchet was darting around, flipping, rolling, jumping, he was amazingly spry. He wielded his wrench with confidence, and he was extremely precise. He was growling under his breath, the sound a soft rumble.

The hologram struck forward, but Ratchet dodged with a back handspring. He yanked a blaster from one of the recruit's hands and quickly aimed, shooting, sending the fake enemy back. He then shoved the blaster back into the other Lombax's hands.

"Aim for her legs and feet, you got that?"

And then he was back to attacking the enemy, wrench flashing in the light. He barked out orders to the recruit. He was...A natural leader.

"Amazing..." Alister murmured, sharp eyes wide. He'd never seen this side of the teen, nor had his parents, who watched with equal awe.

Never had anyone seen one so young act so much like...Like an _adult_. It was both amazing and sad all at once.

The holoprojection fell to the ground, and the battle was over. Ratchet stood in a fighting stance a few moments longer, panting slightly, ears flattened with anger. Then, slowly, he relaxed.

"Son of a Qwark I hate that lady." He muttered. "At least she's stuck in prison."

He then turned to look at Alister and Clank.

He froze when he saw not only them, but his _parents_.


	12. Chapter 12: Testing The Water

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but now my life has gotten really busy x.x Sorry! Updates will just take longer than usual x.x**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved, PMed and followed this story so far! I really appreciate it! Please keep it up!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please, feel free to share!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet stared quietly at the floor of the storage room, refusing to look up at Kaden and Amira.

After Ratchet's parents had come to the arena, Alister offered the storage room so that they could talk privately, away from prying eyes.

So that was why they were now in the dimly lit room that was filled with supplies, Amira and Kaden trying to work up the courage to talk while Ratchet stood, leaning against a wall with crossed arms and glaring at the ground, Clank at his side.

Finally, the silence was broken, but not by Kaden or Amira.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"

Kaden's gaze flashed up to look at Ratchet in surprise while Amira jumped slightly. Ratchet stared at them with sharp emerald eyes, lips pulled down in a frown.

"Well?"

Another moment of silence, then,

"We didn't know how to tell you." Amira finally replied, voice quiet and soft.

Ratchet scowled.

"So you lied? That was better than just telling me the truth?"

Kaden frowned.

"No, it was withholding information until we could find the right time to tell you. Is it so wrong that we wanted everything to be perfect?"

Ratchet left the wall, taking a few steps forward and pointing accusingly at the man.

"It made me feel like you didn't want me! Like telling me would make everything all the more real! I thought you didn't want to be stuck with me, and that's why you didn't tell me!"

"No! That isn't why!" Amira protested, looking surprised by the accusation.

"Well I know now, after the General told me! But that's what I felt like, and why I ran! You should've just told me from the start, not 'wait for the perfect moment'! This isn't a holovid! If you'd both just told me the day I came to your house, it would've been perfect anyways!"

Everything went silent, Kaden and Amira staring at him in surprise, and even Ratchet himself looked shocked at his own words.

Finally, Kaden spoke.

"What...What do you mean, 'it would have been perfect anyways'?"

Ratchet looked away, thoroughly embarrassed and no doubt blushing beneath his fur.

"W-well, I mean...I've always...Always dreamed of having a mom and a dad...So if you'd just told me in the first place...It would've been perfect already."

Amira looked ready to cry, she was so happy, and Kaden looked to be in the same boat. Ratchet refused to look at either Lombax, embarrassed as he was, and Clank was smiling knowingly.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Emerald eyes flickering hesitantly between the wall and his parents.

"Look, I...I'm mad, like, _really_ mad that neither of you told me, but...But I'm..." He gave a sound of frustration, this was harder than he thought! "Look, what I'm trying to say...Is either way, I'm really happy to have you guys as parents." He gave a relieved sigh. "There, I said it."

Everything was quiet for a long moment, Ratchet shifting from foot-to-foot nervously.

And then...Ratchet suddenly found himself being hugged by two very happy Lombax.

"Ach! H-hey! Why is everyone so touchy-feely in this dimension?!" Ratchet complained, wriggling about. Clank chuckled.

"Are you not glad to have parents?"

"I am! But no one's ever been this..."

"Comfortable with physical contact?" Clank offered. Ratchet only offered an uncomfortable grimace, mouthing 'help me'. Clank only smiled.

"Oh my sweet little kit..." Amira murmured, kissing the top of Ratchet's head. The young Lombax looked all the more embarrassed.

"Uh..."

Kaden held his family close, feeling completely whole for the first time in years.

* * *

**_Everything was dark, no light or anything to help Ratchet understand where he was._**

**_"Hello?" He called out, a confused frown on his face. "Clank? Clank, where are you?"_**

**_The young Lombax began to feel nervous, the absence of his best friend making him feel so...So alone..._**

**_"Clank?!...K...Kaden? A...A...Amira?...Dad?! Mom?!"_**

**_Still nothing, and panic settled in Ratchet's chest. No, this couldn't be happening! No! He couldn't be alone, not again! He'd been alone for fourteen years, right up until Clank came along, he couldn't be alone again!_**

**_"Can anyone hear me?! Hello?!"_**

**_There was no reply._**

**_"N...no..." Ratchet croaked out, falling to his knees. He was alone..._**

**_Again._**

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open, a choked gasp leaving Ratchet's dry throat. His eyes darted about the room, and he then groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. Why did he have to have so many nightmares?

He sat up, ignoring the trembling of his arms. He looked over, then, to Clank. His best friend, the one who was like a brother to him, never minded having Ratchet wake him up to talk about the Lombax's nightmares.

But, halfway to reaching over to wake Clank from recharge, he froze.

Before going to bed, Kaden- er...His dad (wow, that would take time getting used to thinking and saying) had told him that if there was anything he needed, then Ratchet could go to him and Amir- _mom_ (this was harder than he thought!)

Was this a good place to start? He wasn't sure, his nightmares were a personal thing, a weakness, as he saw it.

But parents...Parents were supposed to be there for their kids, right? There to comfort and sooth, to chase away any fear?

After a few minutes of silent debate, the teen finally made his decision and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing on shaky legs. He padded out of the room, tail swinging quietly behind him as he walked down the hall, claws lightly clicking against the wood panels. He came to the door to his parents room, and after hesitating, he opened the door, tiptoeing in.

He went over to the large bed where Kaden and Amira slept peacefully. Going around to Kaden's side, Ratchet pursed his lips, debating about how to go about this.

"D...Dad?"

Oh how foreign that word felt on his tongue. Ratchet frowned slightly when Kaden didn't twitch. So he tried again, this time a bit louder.

"Dad?"

Ratchet yelped when he suddenly found himself pinned to a wall, Kaden growling with a hand to the boy's throat...Until he realized that Ratchet was no intruder.

"Ratchet? What..?" Realizing he had the boy pinned against the wall, the man quickly released the boy. "Blast, I'm sorry! You scared me!"

"Ngh...Kaden? Wh-what are you..." Amira mumbled, having been startled awake by the commotion. She propped herself up on one arm, rubbing at her eyes as she frowned in confusion. She was surprised to see Ratchet in her and Kaden's room.

"Ratchet? What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, concerned and sitting up fully, switching on the bedside lamp.

Ratchet looked embarrassed, eyes falling to the floor.

"I...Look, I feel pretty stupid right now for coming here, but...You both said I could come to either of you if I needed anything. It's just...I had a nightmare. Like, a _bad_ one. Usually I go to Clank, but I figured..."

His voice faded off, but it was obvious what he was saying. This was him giving them a chance to actually do things a family did. _This_...Was him testing the waters. Kaden offered a warm smile, guiding the teen to the bed and having him sit.

"I see. It's alright, we _want_ you to come to us if something's wrong."

Ratchet still looked a bit nervous and awkward, his ears lowered and tail twitching. Amira shifted, going to sit beside her son. She rubbed a hand soothingly over his back.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?"

Ratchet grimaced, shaking his head.

"No, I...I just...I don't want to be alone right now. I just...I need someone around."

Kaden moved over, sitting on Ratchet's other side.

"Well, we're right here. It's alright, Ratchet, you aren't alone. I mean, seriously, we won't leave the house unless we've got someone who we know can keep you safe watching you!"

Ratchet ducked his head, managing a small laugh.

"Was wondering why Alister always seems to be around." He stated, earning a sheepish grin from Kaden and laughter from Amira.

"Yeah, well," Kaden chuckled. "Who better to keep you out of trouble than a General?"

* * *

Alister yawned slightly as he entered his passcode into the panel beside the front door of the Lode homestead. Gaining entry, the General stepped in, kicking off his boots and leaning his staff beside the door before going in search of the small family of three.

Sniffing the air, Alister frowned. Usually at this time, Amira would already be awake and cooking something to eat, the woman preferring a meal to a simple snack before she headed off to her place of work. And yet Alister couldn't smell anything: no spices or meats, not even the sweetness of fruit or bitterness of herbs. Frown deepening, the General's ears swiveled slightly. He couldn't hear the sizzle of cooking oils, either, or the muffled voices of people.

Amber eyes flickered to the main staircase when there was an echo of small, metallic steps.

Clank came into view. The small robot offered a friendly smile when he saw Alister.

"Good morning, General Azumith. Is there something you require?"

Alister inclined his head in greeting.

"Hello, Clank. Kaden and Amira asked me to keep an eye on Ratchet while they were at work. I...Thought they would all be awake by now."

Clank nodded in understanding.

"I see. I believe that Ratchet seeked comfort from them last night. It is likely that it took his parents much time to calm him down enough that he could sleep. It is also likely that after such an endeavor, they were exhausted. I am sure, though, that they all will wake soon."

Alister blinked, confused, a frown on his face as Clank walked past him and into the kitchen. The white Lombax quickly followed the robot.

"Why would Ratchet need comfort?"

Clank hopped up onto one of the kitchen counters to be at a better height level.

"You must understand, General, that Ratchet has had a life far more complicated than most others. Therefore, he is more susceptible to very lucid nightmares, whether they be about his many enemies or of his past." Alister's ears drooped slightly, sadness on the Lombax's face as Clank continued. "Usually, Ratchet seeks comfort from me, but now that he has a family to become acclimated to, he sought help from his mother and father."

The little robot began searching the cabinets, knowing somewhere, Amira had stored some fuel for him (not necessary to keep him up and running, but a rather nice treat all the same).

"Ratchet's fight or flight instinct has always been at a much higher level than others, a result of his life, from fending for himself to battling enemies. It also leads to him being very wary and very much awake after a nightmare. It can take anywhere from one to two and a half standard hours to calm him. Ratchet's parents are likely exhausted after such an endeavor, but I am certain they will wake soon."

"I...I see." Alister managed. He gestured back towards where the stairs to the second floor were. "Could I...?"

Clank chuckled slightly.

"Once asleep, Ratchet will wake up for nothing less than a blaster shoot towards his head. You will not wake him, though I do not know if his parents are such heavy sleepers."

Alister smiled slightly, nodding and leaving the kitchen. He padded up the stairs, quietly going down the hall. Reaching the door to Kaden and Amira's bedroom, the General silently peered in.

His smile instantly widened.

There, on the large bed, Ratchet was curled up in the middle. The kit's tail was wrapped around a leg, and an ear was twitching as he dreamed. On either side of him were his parents, Amira with a hand resting on her son's back, and Kaden with an arm slung over his wife and child. Alister paused, leaning forward slightly, and he had to resist the urge to laugh when he heard that Ratchet was actually _purring_. He'd most definitely have to tease the kit later about that.

With a glance at the nearby clock, Alister quietly shut the door. There was no harm in letting the family of three sleep in, now was there?


	13. Chapter 13: Sad Realizations

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been super busy and had lots of writers block x_x**

**Thank you so much to everyone who've read, reviewed, followed and faved! I'm so glad all of you like this story! As always, I hope you guys will share any ideas you have for the story!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**There's another note at the end of the chap, so please read that! **

**Thanks, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ratchet and Clank watched as Amira moved about the kitchen while Kaden spoke quietly with Alister outside the arched entry between the kitchen and the foyer. Ratchet, although having a sharp sense of hearing, couldn't hear them.

"So," Amira spoke up, making Ratchet and Clank jump. "Today your father and I have work. So your godfather will be watching you and we'll all meet up for lunch-"

"Godfather?" Ratchet interjected, confused. Amira raised a brow at him.

"Yes, of course your godfather. I thought you liked Alister?"

Ratchet's eyes widened.

"Wait, _Alister's_ my _godfather_?!"

Amira was surprised, then a look of realization crossed her face before she began to laugh.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry! We forgot to tell you!"

While Ratchet pouted, his mother laughed, going over and hugging him around the shoulders with an arm. The teen huffed.

"It's fine." He muttered, poking at the remainder of his breakfast with his fork. With a smile, Amira returned to finishing cleaning up.

"Anyways, you'll be going with Alister, and then all of us will meet up for lunch later. Clank, I'd be very grateful if you helped keep Ratchet out of trouble."

The small robot inclined his head.

"Of course, ma'am. I always do try to keep him from jumping into things without thought." A dry look towards Ratchet. "Though, I am not always successful."

"Hey!"

Amira laughed once more while Ratchet frowned at Clank, and the robot smiled in return.

"Ratchet." Alister called, making the teen look up. "Are you done eating? We all need to get going."

Ratchet nodded hurriedly, standing. He was eager to have some time away from his...Slightly overbearing parents.

"Yeah, ready. What's on the agenda for today?"

Alister smiled slightly, patting the teen's shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Ratchet quietly took in his surroundings as he, Clank and Alister walked down the wide pathways of the city. He still had yet to commit the many twisting and curling roads to memory, though was determined to have that recollection eventually.

It was in the middle of his mental map-making that Ratchet noticed something odd. The roads were very busy (more so than usual), and many Lombax were putting up...Decorations?

"Hey General?"

The older Lombax sent Ratchet a stern glance.

"You do realize you can call me Alister instead of General, don't you?"

Ratchet blinked, then grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I...I didn't really think about it..."

Alister sighed, but smiled all the same as he shook his head good-naturedly. He gestured for Ratchet to ask the question on his mind. With an awkward expression that was a mix of embarrassment and confusion, the teen moved forward to walk beside the general, stride now matching the older male's.

"What's with all of the decorations and stuff? Is there something I'm missing here?"

A look of surprise flashed across Alister's face, followed by realization and then understanding. With a slight smile, the man patted Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ah, I can see why you'd be so confused, being more accustomed to holiday's and such celebrated in the Polaris and Solana systems."

At the quizzical expression on the teen's face, Alister continued.

"In two days is the 'Festival of Us'."

"'Festival of Us?"

Alister chuckled, seeing this only served to confuse poor Ratchet more.

"Yes. It's a strictly Lombaxian celebration, you see, which is why you haven't heard of it. The 'Festival of Us' is held once a year over a span of two days. It celebrates our people and our very lives. From our proud history to the children who will provide a proud future, our very _instincts_, even. There are many races who don't have senses like ours or share the same connection to the universe as we do."

The general paused when a recruit ran up and handed him a datalog. After being thanked, the recruit left and Alister looked over the information scrawled across the screen. Ratchet and Clank shared a look, and then Ratchet turned back to Alister.

"Connection to the universe?" He asked, the words so ominous that he felt a shiver race up his tail and spine. "What's that mean?"

Alister didn't look up, though one ear did flick back in Ratchet's direction.

"Well, unlike many other races, we are rather anthropomorphic, setting our roots close to not only intelligent, sentient beings, but also animals." The older Lombax began walking again, trusting Ratchet and Clank to follow. "Therefore, we have far more acute senses and instincts, such as our flight or fight response. Our bodies are also very expressive, allowing us to growl, our ears to flatten and so on, though control is easy to master."

Ratchet's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Control?"

A sigh.

"Yes, you know, over our tails and such. Quite useful to have a third appendage that can act almost like an arm, wouldn't you say?"

Ratchet frowned, halting suddenly. Alister was quick to stop as well, looking up from the datalog in his hand with confusion.

"Ratchet?"

The teen was looking at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"I have _no clue_ what you're talking about."

Amber eyes widened, flickering to Ratchet's tail. The furry appendage freely swayed about in a mostly content way, though twitched now and then in agitation.

It hit Alister then like a ton of durasteel.

Ratchet had lived alone all his life, so clueless about his own kind, that he couldn't even control his _own tail_. That was a lesson all Lombax mastered at a very, _very_ young age. Yet here before Alister was a teenager who knew nothing! Oh, how hard it must've been for Ratchet, being unable to keep his tail still or, in his early years, be at a loss as to why his instincts to hunt shadows or sniff at the ground for scents.

"General?...General?...Alister!"

The Lombax man was drawn from his grief-stricken thoughts by the impatient voice of Ratchet. Sunset colored eyes met Ratchet's spring green gaze. It was then that Alister realized he had been standing still as a statue, his tail lashing about in distress. Ratchet was looking at him with a mixture of irritation, curiosity and concern while Clank looked simply worried about the general.

"Are you unwell, General Azumith?"

Alister quickly shook his head.

"No, I...I was just thinking."

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other, shrugging while the general turned on his heel and strode off down the road, leaving the two to catch up.

Alister had to fight to stop his tail from its wild movements (he didn't want to accidentally hit someone with the powerful appendage after all) as he continued down road after road. He didn't know why this information left him so distraught, he knew the teen didn't learn what other's his age had learned! So why was this so much worse?

Because it was such a simple need Ratchet had been denied. That was why.

They finally came to a cluster of buildings that were surrounded by several training yards. By the gates waited a Lombax, a female that was middle age with dark brown fur and sharp blue eyes. Along her ears were stripes of white, contrasting to the rest of her fur, and her hair was white as well, short and pulled back from her face. She was dressed in guard attire, similar to Alister's own uniform. The woman waved.

"Alister! You're late, the meeting's about to start and-...Who's this?"

The woman regarded Ratchet with curiosity and wariness. Alister offered a strained smile.

"Ratchet, this is General Lana Bronzewerk, leader of the tactical division of the Praetorian Guard. Lana, this is Ratchet. I'm sure you've already read the report."

Bright blue eyes flashed, and Ratchet froze as the woman now looked at him with realization.

"Kaden and Amira's boy..."

"Uh...Y-yeah, that's me." Ratchet replied, managing an awkward grin.

He glanced nervously at Clank when the woman inspected him with a slight frown. She took in the wrench at the teen's hip, the Manifestor on his hand and the clothing that could only be from the Polaris system. She could see the blatant lack of height and weight, and seeming to know this was what she noticed, Ratchet's cheeks heated slightly in embarrassment.

And then suddenly, the woman _smiled_. She offered a hand, which Ratchet took.

"Well, Ratchet, I've read good things about you." As she firmly shook Ratchet's hand, she offered a dangerous smile. "Hope the stories aren't just tall tales."

Alister felt a slight spark of worry rise in his chest. Lana was not known to be the friendliest, and more often than not could say words that stung like acid.

But then...Ratchet smiled, returning the shake just as firm.

"Depends on the story."

Lana gave a bark of laughter, crossing her arms and looking at Alister.

"I like this kid! Does he get to sit in on the meeting?"

Alister shrugged.

"I thought he could hang around in training room seven. He has...Trouble when it comes to sitting still."

While Ratchet looked properly offended, Clank laughed. Lana smirked.

"I see. Why not let him use holo-training room four? No training is scheduled for it and it'll give the kid something to do."

Alister glanced at Ratchet and Clank unsurely.

"I don't know, if something happens...I'm supposed to keep Ratchet out of danger, not put him into it."

"I am more than capable of ensuring Ratchet's safety." Clank piped up. Ratchet nodded eagerly, tail lashing about excitedly.

"Yeah! C'mon, Alister, it sounds like fun! You've said so yourself, I've got enough skill to take care of myself if push comes to shove!"

Taking in the pure joy on Ratchet's face, Alister looked to Clank. The little robot nodded, silently agreeing with Ratchet's statement. With a sigh, the general's shoulders slightly sagged.

"Alright, alright, just quit looking at me like that! While I'm in the meeting you can try the holoroom on for size. _But_! No going over level seven on the projector, is that understood?"

An eager nod, and Alister rolled his eyes before turning and leading the way into the tallest building before them, Lana matching his stride while Ratchet and Clank walked a few feet behind, talking animatedly.

* * *

Ratchet was so excited with trying out the holotraining room that he had completely forgotten to ask Alister what his 'meeting' was about. But, figuring it was of no consequence to him, the eighteen year old didn't give it more than a minute of thought as he looked over the holoprojector in the room.

Clank stood nearby, watching his friend...Or rather his legs and feet, as the rest of the Lombax's body was hidden in the machine as Ratchet studied the inner-workings of the mechanism.

"Ratchet, I do not believe this is what was in mind when General Bronzewerk suggested you visit this room."

A hand waved at the robot absently.

"Ah c'mon Clank, what's the point of using a holoprojector when I don't even know how it works?" The teen came out, rubbing his grease-stained hands on his pants. "Who knows? Maybe I can make one like this when we go back to..."

Ratchet faltered, eyes falling to the ground and his lips turning down. Clank watched, concerned.

"When we go back to our dimension..."

Clank moved forward, placing a small metal hand on Ratchet's knee.

"Ratchet?"

Bright green eyes turned to the little mech.

"We're gonna have to go back to our dimension eventually...Aren't we..?"

Clank blinked, surprised, then grimaced.

"I suppose so."

Ratchet shifted, sitting crosslegged, hands in his lap as he looked at his palms.

"Everyone's probably really worried by now...And if there's trouble, there aren't many hero's in the Polaris system..."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Clank moved a bit closer, small hands placing themselves atop one of Ratchet's own furred hands.

"It is your choice to make, Ratchet. Not mine, and no one else's. But until we are aware of the location of the Dimensionator, there is nothing we can do."

Another few seconds of silence, then Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. Just...Nothing about this to mom or dad or anyone, okay? Not a word."

Clank inclined his little helm.

"I understand."

The air was still tense, filled with a palpable feeling of loss and confusion. Wanting to help in any way possible, Clank decided a distraction would do Ratchet some good.

"Why not try one of the simulations on the holoprojector? Releasing any pent up aggression and energy may aid in calming you."

A half-hearted smile was given in reply.

"Sure, buddy. Why not."

Standing, the Lombax shut the access panel and turned his attention onto the controls. After a few minutes of fiddling with the controls, Ratchet finally had the projector working.

With a slight, tense smile, the youth turned to look at Clank.

"What'cha think? Level seven? Or should we kick it up a notch?" A disapproving, exasperated expression, and Ratchet's thin shoulders lifted in a shrug. "What? We both know I can handle a higher level."

"No, we do _not_ know that."

"Well, we will soon!"

Clank sighed, facepalming (a rather organic reaction for one so mechanical).

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Hey! So, liked the chap? I hope you guys did! Now, I need some help!**

**For the festival, I have a couple of ideas, and need some input! Would you rather read...:**

**(a) Ratchet see's a small competition in which anyone can compete, where they fight without weapons to see who is the fastest, strongest, and most intune with their senses and instincts! In this, Ratchet would show a more feral side of himself, a part that most other Lombax would hide or lose over time.**

**(b) While exploring the festival, a group of raiders for another planet -this is a new dimension, so their will be other races and planets- attack the city, and Ratchet helps drive them out! In this, he would show off leadership skills, as well as his intelligence.**

**So, which do you prefer? Do you guys have any other ideas for this? Please tell me in a review! **

**Also, I need help with what should happen concerning the Dimensionator and Ratchet's predicament! This won't be until later chapters, so you've got time to tell me which idea you prefer, or if you have your own idea! Ideas are...:**

**(a) Ratchet eventually convinces the city to return to Fastoon.**

**(b) Kaden, not wanting Ratchet to leave, refuses to let Ratchet get the Dimensionator and hides it (destroys it?) and/or doesn't let Ratchet out of his, Amira or Alister's sight.**

**(c) Ratchet decides to stay**

**Please tell me which ideas you like! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning of Festivities

**Hello everyone! I'm super sorry I've taken so long to update! But between writers block, babysitting and a very tragic death in the family, I've had troubles finding much time to write :/ Sorry!**

**Thank you so much to all of you who've been reading, PMing, reviewing, faving and following this story! The support really helps me write!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Sorry for any spelling issues! Spellcheck isn't too fond of me x_x**

**Enjoy reading, please!**

* * *

When Ratchet woke, it was to the sounds of people in the streets outside, oddly busy, it seemed. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and stretching his other arm upward.

"What in the...?"

Clank, who had woken from recharge at the sound of Ratchet's own waking, jumped up onto the nearby windowsill, peering out of the partially opened window.

"I believe the festival has begun, Ratchet. That, or it is about to begin."

Ratchet frowned slightly to himself, standing and moving over, squinting slightly in the bright light of the early morning sun. He was rather surprised to see people milling about the streets so early. Many Lombax were setting up vendor stalls, and Ratchet could smell the many mingling scents of food being prepared to be sold. Children ran around, laughing and playing, dressed in clothing that was...Different, from the usual attire he saw others dress in usually.

"Huh..."

Ratchet and Clank looked up when the door opened, and Kaden walked in, expression cheerful as he set down a parcel on the now empty bed.

"Morning, you two! Sleep well? I hope so because we've got a big day ahead of us!"

Ratchet turned to fully face the older Lombax, brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Kaden gave a surprised laugh.

"Are you kidding? You've been looking out the window! Today's the first day of the festival! C'mon, today's a day for fun, not sleeping in!" He grabbed at Ratchet's arm, pulling him over to the bed. "Look, your mom and I even got you some clothes for it!"

Ratchet wrinkled his nose as he looked at the package.

"I'm...Pretty sure I can pick out my own clothing..."

Kaden blinked, then a look of realization flashed over his face.

"Oh! No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" He laughed. "The Festival of Us celebrates our race's past, and therefore most like to dress in some of the clothing our ancestors would wear. It's all part of the fun, yeah?"

With a grin, the man patted the package on the bed.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs."

Ratchet and Clank watched as the tall Lombax strode out, a slight bounce in his step. Then, the teen and robot looked at one another blankly.

A long silence...

"Was he...Skipping?"

Clank only shrugged, jumping down from the windowsill and going over before jumping up onto the bed to look at the parcel curiously. Ratchet smiled, then, pulling at the string that tied the package shut, he opened the box.

"Woah..."

There, inside the package, was a pair of loose fitting pants of a dark brown with a slit cut out for a Lombax's tail. There was also a sleeveless, high-collared shirt that had light weight plating covering it and one shoulder-guard. A pair of silver arm-guards had simple, decorative engravings and looked to be sized for his upper arms. A strange silver clip was at the bottom of the package, and testing a theory, Ratchet found it fitted along the outside of his ear, about three inches up and down the warm, furry appendage.

"Nice..!" Ratchet laughed out breathlessly. His ancestors, apparently, had style.

"Clank, go make sure my dad doesn't knock anything over in his excitement, yeah?"

The little mech nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

When Ratchet came down, he was surprised to find only Kaden in the kitchen, his mother no where in sight.

"Where's-?"

"Your mother?" Kaden interjected, smiling as he crossed his arms. "She's helping set up the race route, there's going to be a small ship race tomorrow. And as the most experienced pilot in the city, she got roped into the set up."

Ratchet froze.

"Wait...Mom's a pilot?"

Kaden laughed.

"Of course! What else would she do all day? Sure she can cook and clean, but your mom isn't some boring house wife, she's got too much energy for that." He moved over, patting away the wrinkles from the teen's shirt. "Now c'mon, we can get some breakfast on the way."

"Where are we going?"

Clank, who waited by the kitchen's doorway, piped up.

"I have been informed that we are going to surprise General Azimuth while he is on his patrol of the city square."

Ratchet's silently mouthed an 'ah' of understanding, nodding.

"Cool, sounds like fun." He said, grinning lopsidedly.

Kaden chuckled.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Alister isn't one who's easy to surprise."

Ratchet smirked in return.

"You've never seen me in action."

* * *

Alister wasn't sure if he liked patrolling the city square during the festival. While it was only until the afternoon, he did rather enjoy watching others as they went about, celebrating and such.

A few children ran past, narrowly avoiding the General. Alister chuckled.

"Be careful!" He called after them, earning a few little giggles from the little ones.

Shaking his head with a soft, happy sigh, Alister returned to watching the festival as it slowly came to life. When a vendor offered a meat-filled pastry, he took it with a grateful look and word of thanks. An up side to the job was getting free food at festivals (though he ensured to never take too much).

He looked around once more. Where were Kaden and Ratchet? Alister had been sure that his friend would be excited about bringing Ratchet to his first festival...

A sound came from behind him, out of place in the crowds, and Alister quickly turned. He frowned when he saw nothing unusual. Odd, he'd thought he'd heard-

Alister yelped when Ratchet suddenly lept from the crowd, lips curled to reveal sharp teeth in a fake, rather amusing snarl. The youth then laughed.

"Hah! Got'cha!" He looked over his shoulder. "See? Told you I could surprise him!"

Alister turned, frowning as Kaden chuckled, the slightly shorter Lombax approaching with Clank at his side.

"I guess so. Looks like you're losing your hearing and sight with age, Alister."

The General scowled.

"And you have too much fun with the festival for one your age." He replied curtly before turning back to Ratchet, smiling and ignoring the indignant look Kaden sent. Taking in Ratchet's clothing, the white-furred Lombax couldn't help but smile. For once, the teen seemed to be dressed, not as a soldier...But as a young Lombax.

"I see Kaden got you some festival clothing." Alister commented. Ratchet smiled shyly.

"Yeah. What'cha think? Do I look like a normal Lombax?"

Alister and Kaden frowned. 'Normal'? Why did the teen care about fitting in? The two men jumped slightly when Clank spoke up.

"In true honesty, Ratchet, I don't believe you could ever be completely 'normal'. You are too unique for that."

Ratchet scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling at his small friend.

"Is that even a compliment?"

Clank only chuckled, and Ratchet rolled his eyes. Smiling, Kaden patted his son's shoulder.

"Why don't you and Clank look around while I talk to Alister? Then we can head to where your mother is."

Ratchet nodded.

"Sure." He looked at the little mecha by his feet. "C'mon Clank."

As the two friends went to look at the nearby stalls around the square, Kaden turned to Alister.

"So, you almost finished? You've been out here since two or so, right?"

Alister leaned on his staff, sighing.

"Yes, I have. I'm free to go in half a standard hour, if you all don't mind waiting. What were you and Amira planning to do with Ratchet today?"

"Well first I'm taking Ratchet and Clank to see Amira race, we're not going anywhere without her. If I tried, she'd have my head, y'know..."

Alister chuckled, nodding.

"Oh yes, I'm certain your name would be nothing but mud to her if you and Ratchet enjoyed the festival without her."

Kaden nodded, crossing his arms and smiling wryly.

"Yeah."

"Hey dad!"

Alister and Kaden looked over to Ratchet. The young Lombax sprinted over, Clank on his heels, and both stopped once reaching the two older men. Kaden chuckled, raising a brow.

"What's up?"

The teen Lombax before him shifted on his feet, looking a bit awkward, perhaps even embarrassed.

"I...Uh...Okay, this is probably going to sound really stupid, but...Clank and I kinda need help reading all the signs and stuff in these stalls." Ratchet rubbed the back of his head, tail lashing about, showing how he despised feeling so naive. "I know that I probably sound like an idiot for asking, I just can't-...I don't know the Lombax language, so..."

For likely the hundredth time within the past few weeks, both Kaden and Alister felt sadness, guilt and even anger stab at their chests. Sadness for the poor child who knew nothing of his own kind, guilt for neither of them or anyone else of their kind being their for the boy, and anger for the twisted fate that had thus far guided Ratchet's life.

And here before them the youth stood, seeming none-too fazed, only embarrassed, by how little he knew of his own species. How could anyone, young or old, accept the cards their life had dealt them so _easily_ when fate had thrown nothing at them other than pain, sorrow and hardship?

Kaden managed to offer a smile to Ratchet, who was glancing time and again at a specific stall that was selling ship parts and blueprints.

"Sure, no problem, we've got half an hour until Alister's ready to go. C'mon."

Ratchet grinned, leading the way towards the stall that held his curiosity. Kaden glanced back at Alister, the two friends sharing a look. This would likely become a topic in a later discussion they would have.

* * *

"How come mom never told me she's a pilot?" Ratchet asked as he, Clank, Kaden and Alister made their way through the crowded streets. Kaden grinned while Alister chuckled.

"Your mother and I have a rule: no talking about our jobs at home. If we did, we'd talk nothing but mechanics every hour of every day."

Ratchet sent his father a disbelieving look, and Alister's expression was one of dry amusement as he glanced at his godson.

"He isn't exaggerating. I've seen it and heard it myself."

Ratchet flashed a grin, rolling his shoulders (and slightly disturbing Clank, who was on his back in travel backpack mode, though the little robot didn't mind).

"Clank and I love mechanics, but even we don't talk about them all the time." A laugh before he added. "Then again, there's lots of other stuff we always have on our minds."

"Yes, kits tend to be a bit scatterbrained." Alister teased lightly. Ratchet scowled lightly knocking his foot against the General's ankle.

"Not funny! I'd prefer talk about mechanics over tactical plans any day!"

Clank chuckled, the sound a funny little thing.

"Indeed, the life of traveling heroes _does_ leave little time for leisure."

Ratchet nodded enthusiastically.

"See? Clank agrees with me!"

Biting back a frown (how he _loathed_ the thought of his kit fighting), Kaden smiled, although it was a bit strained.

"I think we all could agree with you on that one."

"It looks like the race is about to start. We got here just in time."

The distraction Alister offered his friend was a welcome one, and the shorter of the two men grabbed onto Ratchet's wrist.

"C'mon, let's get in there!" He insisted, tugging Ratchet along. "Wait until you see your mother race!"

Ratchet yelped, stumbling behind his dad.

"W-woah! Hey! Sl-slow down!" He protested, though with how he was laughing, it was obvious that he didn't mind all too much.

The arena was large, with high walls that stretched out wide and vanished into the tall, looming canyons. It was easy to hear cheering and laughter past the protective barriers- obviously races were a favored activity. It wasn't all too hard to get inside (it didn't hurt that Alister, a well respected General, was with them) and Kaden pulled Ratchet and Clank into one of the maintenance rooms on the ground floor, bellow the high stands that seated a multitude of Lombax.

Inside the room, working on a small yet pristine ship that shone silver and black, was Ratchet's mother. The Lombaxian woman was dressed in a pilots suit, hair braided and twisted into a bun at the back of her head. The gloves she wore were stained with oil and grease (and a smudge had managed to get on her cheek). She looked so...So _different_, or at least to Ratchet. At home she seemed like a normal house wife...Yet here, in the room with a ship by her side and an opened hatch leading to the race track, Ratchet could see she was like Talwyn: a female who didn't mind getting her hands dirty and wouldn't take any scrap from anyone.

The woman smiled when she saw Kaden, Ratchet, Alister and Clank.

"Hey, glad to see you all made it on time." A sidelong glance at Kaden and Alister. "For once."

The two males both looked about at nothing in particular, feigning innocence, pretending as though they'd never been late to a thing in their lives. Amira rolled her eyes, and then her smile widened when Ratchet approached her ship, awe on his youthful face.

"This ship is high-end..!" He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He reached forward, running his hands over the dark plates. "A smaller design and smoother metal for speed..." He glanced at his mother. "Riturnian alloy for the Hydro-Posmorphic thrusters?"

Amira grinned.

"It's a mix of Riturnian and another metal called Ysfaric, a rare alloy from-"

"Only outerrim planets, usually only those with a low oxygen level and high pressure on the surface." Ratchet interjected, smirking knowingly. On his back, Clank sighed, looking weary.

"We know of the metal very well. Ratchet many times has risked life and limb to try and find it."

A scoff from Ratchet, one ear flicking back in irritation.

"'Try and find it'? More like 'Found it'!" He turned, letting Clank get a look at the ship. "Just look at it, Clank! Imagine flying this baby around Kerwan!"

Kaden frowned slightly.

"Kerwan?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah! That's where Clank and I were living."

"More precisely, the city Metropolis." Clank added as Ratchet turned back around to look over the ship more.

"Clank, _Clank_, can't you just _see it_? Catching a tailwind and surfing over the tramline, could jump the electro railings by the city square and-"

"Take another one of your 'shortcuts'?" Clank asked dryly. "If my memory serves me correctly, we nearly were captured by Tachyon due to one of your 'shortcuts'."

Ratchet lightly jostled his friend.

"Oh shut it, it was thanks to that shortcut that we survived!"

Kaden sighed.

"Every time you bring up something you've done, I swear a few of my hairs go grey..."

Ratchet grinned cheekily while Amira tried to hide her laughter behind a hand. Alister rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Spare us your dramatics, Kaden. We should get to the stands, the race is about to start."

Ratchet looked severely disappointed by this, sending his mother's ship a longing glance. Amira, seeing this, smiled.

"Don't look so upset, Ratchet. Some time I'll let you give it a test drive, alright?"

Ears perking up slightly, the young Lombax beamed.

"That sounds awesome!"

Amira laughed, moving over to give her kit a one armed hug and kiss upon the brow. She also shifted to look at Clank.

"Please make sure these three stay out of trouble." She requested with a pleading look. The little mech nodded.

"Of course, Miss Amira."

The three male Lombax in the room looked properly offended.


	15. Chapter 15: Fun Gone Wrong

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy x_x **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, PMing, faving and following! And a special shout-out to my little Italian reviewer! You know who you are! ;D**

**Now, before you read this chap, I just wanted to let you all know that this chapter talks about a very real mental disorder! It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PSD, for short). It's commonly seen in soldiers who have fought in a war, who come home and sometimes experience something akin to flashbacks when they hear and/or see something specific that reminds them of the war they were in! If you want to learn more, or if the description in this story throws you off and confuses you, then go ahead and google it!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Sorry for any spelling issues!**

**Enjoy reading, and please review! Especially if you have any ideas!**

* * *

To say that Ratchet had enjoyed the race would be an understatement. The whole time that they were in the stands, Kaden and Alister had stood at the ready in case the boy's enthusiasm sent him straight _off_ of the stands, and by the time the race had finished, they both knew just why each of the racers aside from Amira had not won, whether it was lack of ability, overconfidence or a malfunctioning part of their ship.

After the race, the group had gone to Amira's ship hangar, and while Amira, Ratchet and Clank talked enthusiastically, Kaden and Alister spoke quietly from by the entry door, both watching the trio share their ideas on ships and how to engineer them to be even better.

"Even now, I still can't believe that Ratchet knows so little about his own kind, about_ himself_." Alister murmured. Kaden nodded in agreement, grimacing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know." He sighed. "Amira and I are trying to see if we can find a tutor to help him learn our language, since Amira and I are going to be busy the next few months, with the colder seasons coming up."

"And everything else?" Alister asked with a frown. "He can't even control his own tail."

Kaden sent his friend a look.

"Don't even remind me, I already feel guilty as it is and you aren't helping me right now."

Alister rolled his eyes, leaning slightly against his staff.

"Stop being dramatic."

Kaden sighed, shaking his head, arms falling back to his sides.

"Yeah, well, today I'm not going to worry about it. _Today_ is a day for fun, and I'm dead-set on making memories with my son, since I already missed out on so much."

Alister smiled warmly, nodding in agreement.

"Of course."

The two men jumped when there was a crash, looking over to find that Ratchet, in his excitement, had tripped over a pile of spare parts. Amira was laughing while Clank shook his head exasperatedly and Ratchet squirmed embarrassedly, trying to get himself back onto his feet.

"How does he manage such coordination in battle yet when he's just trying to stand still he has trouble?" Alister asked dryly.

Kaden only laughed.

* * *

Ratchet followed his parents and godfather down street after street, content to simply listen to them converse as he ate the warm spiced bun that his mother had bought him (and wow, Ratchet was amazed about just _how_ _much_ he'd missed out on, not having Lombax food in his dimension).

On his back, Clank was silent, the little mech more than happy to just observe their surroundings and enjoy the ride. The companionable silence between the mech and Ratchet was in no way uncomfortable or even unusual.

As they passed a side street, Ratchet's ears perked up as he caught the sound of cheering. Was it another race?

It was only when Amira caught sight of a brown and yellow tail disappearing down the side street did any of them realize Ratchet had split off from the group. Amira, being a mother, was quick to rectify the situation, lightly punching Kaden's shoulder as she turned back and followed their son. After a yelp of surprised pain and looking around, Kaden realized what was going on and followed his mate, Alister on his heels.

Ignoring Clank's confused queries, Ratchet followed the sounds of cheering until they reached a large crowd of Lombax, all varying in age and gender. Being a rather short and lithe Lombax, Ratchet managed to wriggle his way through the crowd and to the front, seeing what all the commotion was about.

Surrounded by a sturdy, barred metal guard rail, a circular arena was a good ten feet bellow. Several Lombax, all of relatively the same height, age and weight were engaged in combat. Not _real_ combat, Ratchet noted, seeing as no lethal damage was being done, but never had Ratchet seen something so _feral_.

Ratchet winced as one of the combatants got a nasty gash in his arm from one of the others' claws. Ratchet looked at his own hand, flexing it and curling it. His claws were retracted at the moment, a little trick he'd learned long ago back in his childhood on Veldin. How long had they been retracted, he wondered absently. He couldn't remember exactly when he last used his small but sharp claws.

The young Lombax shook this thought away, returning his attention to the fight bellow.

By now there were only two Lombax left, the others all having surrendered and now by the walls, watching the end of the fight.

The two Lombax men circled each other, their ears flattened, deep growls rumbling deep in their chests. The sounds combined were so ominous that a shudder raced up Ratchet's spine.

Ratchet jumped when his mother appeared beside him, the woman frowning at him.

"Ratchet, you can't run off like that!"

The teen offered an apologetic shrug looking back to the fight even as Kaden and Alister came up to stand on his other side.

"What're they doing?"

Amira raised a brow, glancing at the small arena bellow, then back at her son.

"It's just one of the festival battles, they happen all day, both days of the festival."

Ratchet tilted his head, looking very much like a curious kit.

"Festival battles?"

Kaden nodded, leaning his elbows on the guard rail.

"Yeah. They separate each battle by weight, height and age. The fights are strictly hand-to-hand. No weapons are allowed."

"The fights are basically an outlet, since at times instincts are so hard to...Control." Alister explained. Ratchet frowned.

"But why would they avoid using their instincts? I use mine all the time."

Alister winced at this, and Kaden went to speak, but Clank beat him to it.

"Ratchet, the people of this city rarely face combat situations, and having seen you personally when you let your instincts take over, I believe that such a show of ferality in daily life would be...Frowned upon."

Kaden nodded in agreement when Ratchet looked at him for confirmation.

"He's right, kit. While we can let go in a battle, it's dangerous to do so on a daily basis when you're not around enemies."

A roaring cheer rippled through the crowd, and Ratchet's bright green eyes flashed back to the fight.

One of the competitors had pinned the other down, jaws open wide, fangs hovering over the vulnerable Lombax's throat. When the Lombax didn't bite down, Ratchet realized he was simply waiting for their opponent to yield.

Finally, the pinned Lombax went limp, no longer fighting.

"I yield."

A roar of cheering raced through the crowd once more, making Ratchet wince at the sheer volume. He watched as the victor of the match grinned and stood, offering a hand and helping his defeated opponent to his feet. They exchanged a few words that Ratchet couldn't catch over the cheering, and the two then headed for the small arena entrance, seeming to now be joking around, bumping shoulders in a friendly manner and playfully punching each other in the side. Ratchet felt the familiar urge itch at the tip of his ears: the urge to fight. To prove his skill, prove that he wasn't the little, helpless toddler he had once been on Veldin.

Ratchet turned to his parents

"How do you join a match?"

The three adults stared at him for a long moment...

"No." Amira said, expression one of dread. "No fighting! You're eighteen, not even an adult, there's no matches for your age! And even if they let you in one of the matches, I just about die whenever I even think of you fighting!"

"Ah c'mon!" Ratchet groaned. "It's non-lethal! It's harmless fun! Don't you want me to learn more about life here?"

Amira sighed wearily.

"Ratchet..."

"Just stick me in the youngest group they have! Either I win, or I lose, the worst that can happen is a few bumps and bruises."

"Or claw marks, bites, a concussion, a broken bone..."

"Amira," Alister spoke up. "It might be a good experience for Ratchet. Being in a fight that isn't life or death is likely rare for him to come across, and could be a welcome idea to him."

The woman hesitated, then glanced at Kaden, who shrugged.

"He's right. Compared to fighting Tachyon, this would more likely than not be like a vacation for him."

Amira sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It looks like I'm outnumbered here." She looked at Clank. "What do you think?"

The little robot, who had by now clambered down from Ratchet's back and stood on the thick metal guard rail, looked up at Amira with big emerald optics.

"You do not need to worry, Miss Amira. Ratchet has more than enough experience to battle those even older and larger than he is with very little injury."

Taking in Ratchet's pleading, hopeful expression, the woman Lombax sighed.

"...Alright. Alister, can you..?"

The General nodded.

"I'll go speak with the fight coordinator. I know him well, and he owes me a favor."

A grin split Rachet's face.

This was going to be epic.

* * *

Amira grimaced as she gripped onto her mate's hand.

"I don't know about this, Kaden. What if-"

"'Mira," Kaden interjected. "He's going to do just fine! And if there's any trouble, then an overseer will step in."

The woman sighed.

"I know, but I can't help but worry!"

"I'm worried too, but Ratchet's head strong, just like the both of us. When he sets his mind to something, he's bound to follow through."

Clank nodded.

"That is true." He confirmed, sighing. "He is quite stubborn."

Amira laughed slightly, touching the little robot's back.

"At least he has you looking after him."

The mech smiled.

"Thank you for such kind words, Miss Amira."

The Lombax woman smiled in return.

Around them, the crowd suddenly roared with cheers, and looking down into the arena, Amira, Clank and Kaden could see the next group of fighters were filing in. Most of them were young adults, likely between forty and forty-nine, each roughly around five-foot-eleven and between one-hundred-seventy to two-hundred pounds.

Ratchet was easy to pick out of the group, being the shortest and lightest. His wrench had been taken away for safe-keeping, and the young Lombax seemed happy and excited, cheerful even.

As the competitors all took their places around the perimeter of the circular arena. Most of them looked either nervous or overconfident. Clank even recognized one, with orange fur, to be the Praetorian Guard recruit that had given Ratchet a hard time before the H.A.L.O jump practice Alister had taken them on. The recruit looked far too confident for his own good, and Clank almost pitied him. Ratchet would take him out easily, no doubt.

The chief overseer moved to the middle of the arena.

"Alright, since most of you are first timers, I'll make sure this is clear: No tech is to be used. Our ancestors fought just fine using their fangs and claws, we can do the same." The crowd above roared in approval at this. "No lethal force, understood? We're all of the people, we don't go killing each other."

This did little to help Amira feel any better, and Kaden winced when the woman's grip on his arm tightened drastically.

"Ow..."

Amira blinked, looking at him, then grimaced apologetically, letting go of his arm.

"Sorry, love."

Bellow, the overseer continued.

"Don't forget, this is an all out battle. Anyone can attack anyone, two against one, three against one, it's all fair." A dry look towards some of the competitors who were known to be Praetorian Guard recruits. "Try to not break anyone's tail."

This was met with laughter.

Nodding in satisfaction, the overseer turned, getting out of the way. He nodded to another Lombax, who lifted a simple pulse blaster and released a shot, the sound echoing around the arena, bouncing off curved walls.

Immediately, the two Lombax on either side of Ratchet lurched for the teen, seeing him as an easy target. Ratchet was quick, though, and lept up, his two attackers colliding with a tremendous thud. Ratchet landed just behind the pile of limbs and winced sympathetically at the pained groans coming from the two now out-of-commission Lombax.

But he couldn't focus on that right now. They would be fine, aside from a tasty headache and a few bruises. His retractable claws came out, and Ratchet let his senses take hold, searching for a good target.

Nobody had ever seen anyone become so feral as Ratchet did when his instincts took hold.

The young Lombax dodged and ducked around blows, as nimble as a leaf in the wind. Coming face to face with another competitor, Ratchet's lips curled, revealing sharp canines, and a rumbling growl stirred in his throat. The sound was so ominous and all together _wild_ that the crowd fell into near silence. Even the other fighters stopped to stare at the teen, who's piercing gaze seemed to stare into his opponent's very soul.

The opponent in question hesitated, tail twitching nervously and ears low. Ratchet took the pause and swiftly lurched forward, claws ripping across the older Lombax's chest, ripping right through the clothing and tearing through brown fur. The tall Lombax yelped, stumbling back, grabbing at the shallow wound as it bled freely.

Ratchet supposed that, when the Lombax he had attacked was called off the field, this meant that if a Lombax sustained a large enough injury, they were out of the fight.

Good to know.

Ratchet ducked around another attack, going to all fours to dodge around the attacker. He began alternating between walking on two legs and all fours, seeming completely at ease with such movements. Above, Kaden's eyes turned to where Alister stood in the arena entrance, and the two seemed to share a silent conversation. It was concerning that Ratchet so easily could revert to base instincts...

Ratchet easily took out one opponent after another, having no qualms with fighting with claw and fang rather than blasters. His agility coupled with flexibility allowed him to avoid too much injury, aside from a couple of bruises and scratches, and these only served as fuel to the fire, the anger adding to his adrenaline rush. He tumbled about like the acrobats of a traveling sideshow, or like the parkour artists of the old martial art temples on Felgahn.

Soon, it was only Ratchet and the orange-furred Lombax recruit from the H.A.L.O jump training.

The two circled each other, both growling, though compared to Ratchet, the recruit's growl was far less impressive.

Clank frowned as he watched his friend. Something wasn't right...Something about Ratchet's facial expression, something in the eyes...

"Oh no..."

Amira and Kaden looked at the robot, confused and alarmed, but before they could ask, the two Lombax bellow attacked each other.

But this time, Ratchet's fighting was different. It was no longer articulated and thought out, it was instead completely wild and -dare anyone believe it- dangerous.

There was a ferallity in his emerald eyes that was beyond terrifying, and Clank was already jumping down into the arena, running towards Ratchet and calling his name.

By now, it was obvious to everyone that something was up when the older Lombax, who was on the ground, barely managed to roll out of the way of Ratchet's fist.

And the strike cracked the dusty, stone ground.

Alister, ears up and alert, ran into the arena.

This time when he struck, Ratchet managed to take a clump of fur off between his claws. Before he could strike again, though, Alister grabbed him, trying to restrain him as the other fighter hurried for the safety outside the arena.

Ratchet struggled wildly, snarling and trying to strike Alister. Clank hurried forward.

"General Azumith! Release him!'

"But-!"

"Restraining him will only worsen the situation! You must trust me, and release him!"

The white Lombax hesitated, but then did as told, letting go of the boy's arms, backing off as the teen stumbled away, a growl ripping through him. Clank moved forward, laying a tiny metal hand on Ratchet's knee.

The familiar touch made Ratchet halt, bright green eyes snapping to the robot. Clank offered a smile.

"It is alright, Ratchet. We are safe. This is only a Post Trauma attack, you have gone through this before, remember?"

Post Trauma? Kaden's mind raced for the meaning of that, and he felt suddenly numb.

Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

His son, his wonderful, brave kit...Now suffered for all he had done for the universe. All that fighting and suffering had led to a severe case of PTSD.

Ratchet's chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, the anger draining from his face. Alister, having dealt with soldiers with such a disorder (and now knowing what was going on), slowly approached.

"Ratchet?"

Bright eyes flickered to the General, now fully aware. Alister offered a hand.

"You're safe. This isn't a real battlefield."

Ratchet looked around, seeming a bit lost for a moment. He took in the faces of the crowd above, of the competitors that watched from the walls...And he felt a sudden overwhelming sense of guilt and shame.

And then he spoke, though to who, no one was sure.

"I'm sorry..." Ratchet whispered, voice barely loud enough to be heard. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

The boy then bolted, leaving the arena. Alister tried to grab hold of the teen, but Ratchet slipped through, vanishing into the city beyond the arena.

And for once, there was no cheering from the crowd. Only silence.


End file.
